Amnesia
by randomteenager
Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu
1. Tragic News

**A/N:**** I am DEFINITELY rewriting this. **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 1 – Tragic News**

The door slowly creaked open as Naruto and Sasuke, two 18-year-old ANBU, walked inside the Hokage's office. Sitting calmly in her seat was Tsunade, her poise tall and proud with her elbows placed on her mahogany desk. "Naruto, Sasuke," she greeted the pair with a nod, golden-almond eyes flickering between the two.

Naruto's eyebrow rose, his head cocking to the side out of confusion. "Oi, Tsunade-baachan, why do you need us here?" asked the blond-haired ninja, his tanned arm bending behind his head as he scratched his sun-kissed blond hair.

Tsunade sighed, folding her hands in front of her face. _Now, how do I break it to them nice and easy…_ pondered the Godaime.

"There is something I have to tell you both," Tsunade explained in a cool demeanor. "The two of you specifically."

Naruto's expression immediately changed. He tensed up before loosening his shoulders, curiosity racking at his brain. "What's this about?" asked Naruto in a tone louder than Tsunade had liked.

Sasuke's face remained void of emotions, waiting for the Fifth Hokage to continue.

"It is about Sakura…" She started.

Hearing the name, the tension in the air became so thick you could slice it with a knife. Tsunade's experienced medical eyes also noted how both boys tensed at the mention of their pink-haired teammate.

As possibilities of types of injuries the kunoichi could have face during her mission occupied the minds of Naruto and Sasuke, but overall Naruto's. "What the hell happened?" Sasuke muttered quietly under his breath, his fist clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

The blonde woman sighed, her hands unclasping as they moved to her temples, massaging them.

Naruto growled, his frustration growing as Tsunade "beaded around the bush" with the subject. "Just spit it out already!" yelled the kyuubi vessel.

When Tsunade responded him with silence, Naruto continued.

"Does this have anything to do with the mission you sent her on? The one to the Hidden Rock Village?" Cerulean blue eyes narrowed dangerously, murderously. "I'll kill the bastards that hurt Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed gravely. Their female teammate was always a sensitive subject to Team Kakashi, especially ever since Sasuke had left and returned three years later thanks to Naruto.

"Quiet, Naruto!" commanded the medical specialist.

Naruto's mouth shut reluctantly, eyebrows deeply furrowing in response.

"Yes, this does have to do with Sakura's mission to the Hidden Rock Village," Tsunade answered. "But you mustn't jump to conclusions so hastily. Kami-sama, didn't Kakashi ever teach you that?" After a brief moment of an awkward silence, Tsunade sighed and continued. "I know as much as you do about what happened to her. All I know is her injuries were pretty serious, and with her having been my apprentice, it must have been one hell of a fight to get her into that shape."

_Injuries?! _Naruto thought as an image of a smiling Sakura came to his mind. His heartbeat rose at the idea of Sakura weak and vulnerable, all alone in a hospital room.

"Go on," Sasuke quietly said. Naruto blinked turning his head to the man beside him. The Uchiha hadn't said one word until just a moment ago; Naruto had forgotten he was even there.

The blonde Hokage nodded towards young Uchiha. " As I was saying. Her physical injuries are not grave or life-threatening"—at that Tsunade heard Naruto heave a deep sigh of relief—"_However_," she continued. "With her mental injuries… I am afraid there is a slight problem.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke's teeth gritted against one another. Naruto took a side-glance at Sasuke. The kyuubi vessel remembered his many attempts to convince Sakura not to accept the mission to the Hidden Rock Village arguing that it was "too dangerous." He even remembered Sasuke adding quietly how the danger had increased in that area. But even their reasoning wasn't enough, for Sakura retorted many times how she was "strong enough to handle herself" and "didn't need protection."

Naruto hear Sasuke's teeth gritting with his sharp hearing as he gulped. One of his worst fears had come true. Something was wrong with one of his most important people and all because he couldn't be there to protect her.

Threatening Sharingan engulfed dark onyx orbs as the Uchiha's curse seal began to pulse.

Naruto felt the kyuubi's chakra beginning to overwhelm him.

"Now listen Uchiha, Uzumaki, I'm only going to say this once." The female sannin eyed the two men warily. _They look as if they're going to lose it._ She mentally smirked. _They care about her that much, huh?_

Taking a calm breath, Tsunade calmly said, "She's lost her memory." A blink. "In other words, she has a serious case of amnesia."

That simple sentence had triggered their anger. Sasuke punched the nearest wall near him, almost breaking the concrete wall of the Hokage Mansion as cracks began to erupt. Naruto punched the ground, the floor under Tsunade's office barely visible through the deep cracks in the floor. "Calm yourselves!" Tsunade ordered. "I know that she's close to you, but honestly, you don't need to break the whole building! As ANBU you should know better!"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" yelled the blond ANBU, his fists on the Hokage's desk as his head was directed downwards, his nose flaring. "Dammit, I told her not to go on that damn mission, I told her—!"

Bloody crimson Sharingan flashed as black tomoes swirled. "Has she remembered anything?" asked the Prodigy of the Uchiha clan, a dark mystique surrounding his deep husky tone.

Naruto glared darkly. "Fuck that question! Where is he?" The Godaime blinked. She always had suspected Naruto had a thing for cursing, especially when he was upset.

"She is in the hospital resting," responded Tsunade tranquilly. "I must warn you, however, that the last time I had seen her she was acting like a completely different individual. She doesn't know anyone, anything, let alone who she is or who she was."

_Damn, so it's worse than I thought, _Sasuke thought to himself as he blinked slowly, holding his closed gaze for a moment.

"Isn't this bothering you… at _all_?" Naruto accused, eyes in slits at Tsunade. His fist clenched when she rewarded him with another silence. "Damn it, why won't you answer my questions baachan?!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered ominously, "Shut up. Overreacting won't do any good; it will only add to annoyances."

Naruto pointed an indicting finger at the raven-haired man, "Overreacting?" echoed Naruto. "You aren't even fucking _reacting_you asshole!"

Both men's knuckles clenched so tightly their skin began to grow white, each glowering darkly at each other. Naruto took a few steps back to stand across from the Uchiha who continued to glare daggers.

Sasuke tore his gaze away, saying in a tone that almost sounded like a command, "Take us to her."

The renowned medic shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Her injuries as well as herself need more time to recuperate before I show you two to her."

Naruto shook his head solemnly. He lifted his arm and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me and Sasuke restore her memories."

Golden orbs eyed the kyuubi vessel warily. "It's too soon," was all she replied with. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to retort, Tsunade continued, "I don't want to give her any more trauma."

_Trauma?_ thought Sasuke, dark eyebrows furrowing together. "What trauma?" asked the man, intimidating Sharingan slowly converting back to calm onyx.

"She woke up and took one look around the room. Immediately, nurses swarmed her, asking questions about how she was feeling as others took tests. According to them, she screamed as she clutched her head tightly before fainting. She hasn't woken up since. The doctors, including myself, think that because she recognized the surroundings, memories flooded her mind and it was too much for her to handle." Tsunade leaned forward, hands clasped in front of her once again as she added, "However, Sakura is pretty strong mentally when it comes to her mind. That fact lets us know how tough or deep her amnesia may be."

"Aa, I see," muttered Sasuke in reply as he took a quick side-glance at Naruto who was currently beside him. Sasuke noticed he was shaking, out of anger he had assumed, noting how his cerulean eyes bored directly into the ground.

"You must come to a realization that she _may_"—her eyes flickered back and forth—"_may_ never recover her memory again."

"What… what do you mean may?" Naruto quietly asked.

"It all depends on the type of amnesia she has," replied the medic.

Naruto grimaced, the possibility of the dearest person to him never knowing all the good times they had flooded his train of thought. Absent-mindedly, he blurted out, "No, no, she doesn't have amnesia! Sakura-chan will remember me, you'll see! Th-Then things will be back to normal and this whole thing will have never happened!"

The Godaime closed her eyes, her face serene.

Sasuke remained impassive._Amnesia… never being able to recover her memories? _The set of his mouth twisted slightly at the thought.

He had remembered her numerously expressing her love to him, especially the time he left her on the bench. Flashes of the event entered his mind.

-

-

-

"_I love you with all my heart!" she cried._

"_I'll do anything just for you to stay! And… if you can't stay, take me with you! I'll help you with your revenge!" Her emerald eyes held a hopeful gleam to them that lighted from the moon's bright glow, her hands clasped tightly together as they were held to her chest._

_He turned around and glimpsed at her, a cruel, bittersweet smirk on his features. "After all these years…" muttered Sasuke. Onyx orbs locked with jade green ones. "You're still annoying."_

_Turning on his heel, hands dug in his pockets, he continued walking forward. He had heard her take a few steps forward, ears perking when he heard her take a breath._

"_If you leave, I'll scream!" she shouted to him. _

_That had done it. A knowing smirk before he disappeared in a flash. A wind had swept as he reappeared behind Sakura, the breeze sweeping their hair lightly to the side. _

_He could just see her big, wide eyes and her mouth open in anticipation. "Sakura…" he had began. He heard her gasp at the sound of her name. The corner of his mouth quirked upward. "…Thank you."_

_A hit to the neck. A thump on the ground. A sleeping girl on a cold bench._

-

-

-

The memory would haunt him every now and then. His eyelids drooped to a close. _Sakura… forgetting all her feelings…_ contemplated he. _For her… to never remember… she would be a completely different person._ He then began to realize Naruto's proclamation to help her remember her memories was making more sense to him.

The Godaime frowned slightly at Naruto's words. "You must take into consideration she could never remember—"

Sasuke grunted, catching both Naruto's and Tsunade's attention. "We will restore her memories," he stated bluntly, determinedly.

Tsunade raised a questionable eyebrow, "What makes you so sure?"

Sasuke kept his hard gaze, Naruto looking at the Uchiha before nodding in agreement, unwavering from the suggestion.

After a few moments of silence, Tsunade answered, "I'll allow you a try." Naruto grinned until she continued, "But give her a couple days rest. I don't want her fainting on me again when she sees the two of you." The blond's grin slightly faltered before he picked up his usual cheeriness.

His cerulean orbs held gleams of hope, and for Naruto, that was all he needed. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Understood," the two of them said simultaneously, one cheery and the other calmly. Turning their backs to the Hokage, they headed towards the exit out of the Hokage Mansion.

Naruto stopped walking causing Sasuke to stop as well, an eyebrow rose in confusion. Naruto turned his head, a grin on his face as Sasuke craned his neck around as well. "Tsunade-baachan…" Tsunade glanced at him. Naruto's grin grew, "Arigato!"

Tsunade chuckled light-heartedly before resuming her work.

-

-

-

"So, teme…" Naruto began as the two ninjas walked silently next to each other. "What do you think?" Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The ANBU had both his arms folded behind his bright blond hair as his feet walked slowly side-by-side, taking small strides.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, eyes closed in a calm demeanor.

Then Naruto felt an idea forming in his head.

_Wait a minute…_ thought the kyuubi vessel. _If she won't remember us… then maybe… I can make her fall in love with me! After all, I've known her for years! I know everything she likes and dislikes… I'll be like her soul mate! Then she'll fall in love with me and we'll finally be together!_

Naruto felt a small grimace at the thought. _Sure, I would be taking advantage of her vulnerable state, but hey, at least something will come good if she won't remember her memories…_ he thought, feeling a small tinge of guilt at his last few words.

Sasuke took advantage of the silence Naruto had provided him (which is _rare_ when there is ever a silence with Naruto, unless on a mission) using the time to think of his pink-haired teammate. _Most of her memories… _he thought. He remembered how she used to constantly bug him about dates or other useless things. _Most of them revolve around me. For her love for me. In that case…_

He wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but he had a feeling he wasn't.

_I need to make her remember her love for me by treating her the same way I did before she lost her memory… then she'll remember in no time._ However, his sixth sense told him he was gravely wrong.

* * *

**A/N:**** The minute I saw the original chapter I shivered. I made them so completely out of character, it was horrible! So now, on January 7, 2008, I edited this first chapter, with hopefully, more to go (until my writing style gets better later on.)**


	2. Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu]

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Forgotten**

Sasuke and Naruto continued to walk beside each other silently.

_Wait…if I treat her the same way she'll just end up being hurt… _Sasuke thought, _so I'll just treat her with the respect I've grown to have for her…_

"I'm going to go train," Sasuke said monotone, slipping his hands in his pockets of his ANBU Uniform. "What about you dobe?"

Naruto nodded dumbly. "I think I might join you."

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow, "You aren't going to go to Ichiraku's?" _That's a first, _Sasuke added mentally.

"I don't feel like it."

"Hn," Sasuke said, absent-mindedly heading towards Team Kakashi's training grounds as Naruto followed him. When they got there, Naruto and Sasuke remembered familiar memories of them, their perverted silver-haired jounin, and their pink-haired teammate.

"Good memories, eh teme?" Naruto said, giving Sasuke a side-glance.

Sasuke frowned, not bothering to answer the blond-haired ANBU.

"Let's fight," Naruto suggested, getting into a fighting stance.

Sasuke gave him a hint of a nod before following suit.

They both came at each other, letting out their anger and frustration about what Tsunade had told them through their punches and kicks.

"Sakura-chan _will_ remember her memories!" Naruto shouted determinedly, throwing a punch at the young Uchiha who caught it skillfully.

"Aa," Sasuke answered back, punching Naruto in the gut and twisting his fist, sending Naruto spiraling backwards.

They continued fighting against each other for the next few days. When they came back to do their new daily routine, they saw Shizune standing there with Ton Ton in her arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, Uchiha Sasuke-san," she greeted respectfully. "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." The two ANBU shinobi nodded, making a few hand signs before disappearing as Shizune followed them a few seconds later.

With a puff of smoke, Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of the Hokage's desk inside her office.

"I see you two have been sparring with each other lately," Tsunade said observantly, finishing a sentence in her paperwork before looking up at them. "I'm sure you're anxious to see Sakura." At the mention of the young kunoichi the two ninja tensed.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Hell yeah! Can we go see her now?"

"Quiet yourself Naruto," The blond-haired boy obeyed obediently as Tsunade sighed, leaning half of her face in the palm of her hand. "You can see her, but you have to remain calm and stable of your emotions. Once you see her, don't say anything until she says something first. You have to wait until she has the image of both of you registered in her head, until then that is when you'll be able to say—"

"Just take us to her," Sasuke said gruffly.

Tsunade scowled, "Uchiha you're in no position to order me around. Just be lucky I'm even _showing _her to you."

Naruto frowned, "Yeah teme. Be grateful for once." Naruto pointed his cerulean blue gaze towards Tsunade ignoring the young Uchiha's death glare, "Oi, Tsunade-baachan, can we go now?"

Tsunade sighed. _Impatient aren't we? _she thought, nodding.

She got up and headed towards the door as Sasuke and Naruto followed her. They all walked inside the hospital. Nurses came up and bowed respectfully to Tsunade and the blonde-haired woman smiled back. When she reached the front desk, she ordered, "Take me to Haruno Sakura's room." The nurse nodded, quickly scurrying to obey the Godaime's order.

Naruto held his breath until they reached Sakura's room. He looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and saw him have a stoic expression on his face.

"How can you act so cool about this, teme?" Naruto whispered harshly to the raven-haired ninja.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke retorted, narrowing his onyx eyes when Tsunade stepped aside.

There on a hospital bed in a hospital robe was Sakura.

Naruto barged in and Tsunade held out her arm in front of him. Naruto stopped when he saw all the bandages wrapped around Sakura's small fragile body. Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes a couple of times, a faint blush on her cheeks.

_He's cute… _she thought, her emerald green eyes repeatedly blinking as they looked into Naruto's cerulean blue ones.

_**Yeah he is kawaii! He reminds me of a fox…wonder why. **_Inner Sakura said.

Naruto put down Tsunade's arm in front of him and ran towards Sakura's bed, stopping to bend down and take the pink-haired girl in a bone-crushing hug. Sakura felt a blush form it's way on her cheeks.

"Wh-who are you?"

Naruto pulled back, a hurt look on his expression before he changed it back into a semi-cheery one. "It's me, Uzumaki Naruto! You know, ramen lover, future Hokage?"

Sakura giggled quietly, "You have a loud voice Uzumaki-san."

Naruto's face drooped. "Sakura-chan… don't you recognize me at all?"

Sakura's happy expression turned into a confused one, "What're you talking about Uzumaki-san? I don't remember ever seeing you before. And who's 'Sakura-chan'?"

Tsunade sighed, "That's you, Sakura."

"Oh…" Sakura said quietly, smiling to cover up her embarrassment.

_Ouch…she doesn't even remember me or her name… _Naruto thought, taking a few steps back trying his best to keep his foxy grin on his face. "Oi, teme, aren't you going to say something?"

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, _Huh? Is someone else here? _

Sasuke entered the room, his face calm and collected. His onyx eyes narrowed when he saw all the bandages on her injured body.

_Who the hell did that to her? _he thought, taking a deep breath to calm his rising anger.

Sakura blushed when she laid her eyes on the young Uchiha.

_Wow… he's hot… _she thought, feeling her blush grow darker.

_**Yeah! He's really hot! **_Inner Sakura snickered.

"Uzumaki-san, who's this?" Sakura said, avoiding Sasuke's penetrating onyx gaze as she stared at the ground with her blush still on her cheeks.

Sasuke inwardly cringed when he heard her say that. _So Tsunade was right… _he thought, staying quiet as his face remained skeptical.

Naruto frowned, "Sakura-chan, this is—"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke finished for him.

Sakura blushed, "Oh, hello Uchiha-san."

The Uchiha Prodigy narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke."

Sakura looked at him curiously, "Wh-What?" she asked.

"Don't be so formal," he told her, "just call me Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Sakura-chan, and just call me Naruto!"

Sakura fidgeted slightly in the hospital bed before nodding slowly, "Okay, Sasuke, Naruto-san."

Sasuke noticed that the pink-haired girl refused to meet his gaze. _Don't tell me she's becoming a fan girl again… _Sasuke thought when he saw her familiar blush on her cheeks whenever she would shyly look at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke abruptly making Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade look at him curiously.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she said quietly, still not meeting his onyx gaze.

"Sakura, look at me," he ordered her, walking beside her bed and staring at her intently.

Sakura blushed, shyly locking her emerald green orbs with his onyx ones. Naruto frowned when he saw her blushing before raising a curious eyebrow, as well as Sasuke, when Sakura stopped blushing and narrowing her eyes.

"I…" she leaned her face closer to get a better look of the young Uchiha, "I know you…"

Naruto felt a small pain in his chest. _She remembers him but not me…? _he thought sadly.

"S…Sasuke…kun…I…kn-know…Sasuke-kun…I…" Sakura mumbled before she starting clutching her head tightly as her breathing became shallow. "I…" she breathed out. Tsunade immediately went beside her,

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, go _now_!"

The two nodded and turned to leave before Sakura said, "W-Wait!"

Tsunade looked at her curiously as well as Naruto and Sasuke. "You two…your names…I know you…S-Sasuke…kun…Naruto…I…" she breathed out before her emerald green eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp as her head fell back and hit against the pillow. Sasuke and Naruto were beside her bed in a heartbeat.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down at her with his cerulean blue eyes full of worry. "Tsunade-baachan! Sakura-chan—"

"Fainted, Naruto," Tsunade finished, "She just fainted." The blonde woman wiped her moist almond eyes. "She was remembering you two…" she muttered to herself.

Sasuke remained passive as he looked at his pink-haired teammate.

"Tsunade-baachan, what should we do now?" Naruto asked in an unusually quiet voice.

"For now, Uzumaki, Uchiha, we wait until she wakes up. When her injuries are healed, I'll let you two take her around Konoha and bring her to familiar sites that will hopefully jog her memory. In the meantime… we wait."

The raven-haired boy remained silent as the blond-haired boy nodded, staring sadly at the young kunoichi.

"Teme…?" Sasuke looked at him. "You're lucky…to have her remember you…"

The Uchiha prodigy remained silent before replying, "She was remembering you too dobe."

Naruto let out a bitter laugh, "Hai… I guess that's true."

Tsunade checked Sakura's pulse and heart rate before saying, "I'll leave you two alone here for a while. When you feel your thoughts are collected you may leave."

With that, the Godaime left the two ANBU shinobi alone with the pink-haired medic nin.

Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest as he stared at the ground deep in thought. Naruto sat on Sakura's bed, occasionally moving pink strands away from her face.

"Teme…?" Naruto said, earning a grunt from the Uchiha in response. "You'll help me bring back Sakura-chan's memories, right Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke stared at the ground, quietly replying, "Aa."

Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke, extending his arm out as though he were about to make a deal.

"You swear?" he asked.

Sasuke studied Naruto's extended hand before gripping it with his own.

"…Aa."


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu]

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Lost**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto met at their usual training grounds. A quiet silence took place as all three skilled shinobi stared at the ground frowning, glaring, or deep in thought.

"It's all my fault…" Naruto said quietly. "I shouldn't have convinced Tsunade-baachan to give Sakura-chan that mission."

Sasuke sneered, "There's no point in sulking about it."

Naruto glared at the young Uchiha, "How can you say that Sasuke-teme? You make it sound like Sakura-chan having amnesia is a normal thing! I'm fucking sick of it!"

Kakashi sighed, "Calm down, Naruto. Sasuke has a point, there's no point in sulking, but getting mad at him won't do any better for Sakura's condition."

Naruto's fists clenched tightly beside him, shaking uncontrollably. "It's just not fair…"

_Damn it, Naruto's really starting to piss me off with his non-stop mourning… _Sasuke thought angrily, scowling deeply at the kyuubi vessel.

"Nothing's fair, dobe, so just shut up."

Naruto frowned, "You swore you'd help me get her memories back teme, I don't see you keeping your promise! A shinobi _never _goes back on his word!"

"I don't give a damn!" Sasuke retorted back, a sneer plastered on his face, "I _really _don't give a damn right now! Do you think this is honestly the worst thing that's ever happened?"

Kakashi closed his only visible coal eye and shook his head disappointingly at his two ex-students.

"You two are eighteen year old ANBU ninja, do you think you can start acting more like that now?" Kakashi scolded them with a stern voice.

Naruto's cerulean blue gaze saddened as it stared at the floor, "I really miss Sakura-chan…she would've agreed with me."

Just then, Shizune appeared in front of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san," she greeted them, giving them a sympathetic smile, "Tsunade-sama has requested to see you."

They all nodded, forming a few hand seals and vanishing only to appear again in the Godaime's office inside the Hokage Mansion.

"Kakashi, Uchiha, Naruto," Tsunade greeted them, her almond eyes having red circles around them from lack of sleep as her hands were folded in front of her face.

An awkward silence followed and Naruto felt his anxiety explode. "How's Sakura-chan?" he blurted out loudly, slamming both his fists on her desk, "Is she all right? Does she have her memory back?"

Tsunade gave him a sorrowful look before looking at Kakashi and Sasuke as well. "Sakura's…worse than she was before. When she woke up _before_, she was at least able to recognize the hospital building somewhat. Now she has no idea what's going on."

Sasuke narrowed his dark onyx orbs, "Whose taking care of her?"

"A few nurses I had assigned to her." Tsunade said, wiping her golden almond eyes to prevent herself from dozing off.

"What are you saying exactly, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, moving his eyes from his latest copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ to the blonde-haired woman.

"I don't want any of you coming near her."

An eerily deadly silence followed after that.

Naruto and Sasuke glared hard at Tsunade while Kakashi remained emotionless.

"What?" Naruto screamed, pointing an offensive finger at the Godaime, "Are you crazy? Are you drunk? Anything? What do you mean we _can't _see Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke frowned deeply, "What the hell do you mean we 'can't come near' her? We're practically the fucking key essences in restoring her memory!"

"Uchiha, if you were the 'key essences', then why is it that when she saw you two and fainted, she woke up having an even worse condition than when she woke up and didn't see you?" Tsunade said seriously.

Sasuke felt his eyes flash towards the deadly crimson Sharingan. "That was just too much for her to handle, especially with the dobe's outbursts."

"I'm not changing my mind! You two obviously make things worse for her and not better, you are _not _coming near her, do you understand? If you do, you _will _be punished severely with no mercy!"

Naruto scoffed, "What're you going to do Tsunade-baachan? We're one of your top ANBU, you _need _us!"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not necessarily. This village is full of talented ninja that could easily replace you in a heartbeat. Understand Naruto, Uchiha? If you are to come near her, even within a mile radius, you will be stripped of your shinobi privileges! In other words, you two will forcefully permanently resign from being Konoha Ninja!"

Naruto's face went pale as Sasuke's eyes flashed threateningly.

"You can't do that Tsunade-baachan—"

Tsunade held her hand up to silence him, "I can and I will. I am going to do what is best for my apprentice to restore her memory, and apparently, you two aren't needed."

Naruto's cerulean eyes saddened deeply as Sasuke clenched his fists tightly at his sides. "Just…give us 30 seconds with her, you'll see! We aren't a threat to her, we'll prove it to you, right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto threw his best friend a pleading look.

Sasuke nodded, "The dobe's right."

Tsunade sighed, looking at Naruto's begging look to Sasuke's stoic but serious expression. "Why are you so determined that you two can help her?" Tsunade asked the two ANBU.

Naruto let out a sad foxy grin, "I love Sakura-chan more than anything in the whole wide world and I'd do anything for her. Sasuke-teme and me, as well as Kakashi-sensei, are the closest things she's got. If anyone knows her best like the back of our hand, it's us."

_'This is a new side of the dobe I've never seen…' _Sasuke thought, nodding at Naruto's really well said statement.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, I know how hard this is for you, but I can't let you or Uchiha see Sakura."

Naruto gaped and Sasuke frowned, "Why not?" the Uchiha Prodigy asked in a stern tone.

Tsunade scowled at the young Uchiha, "I am not going to be endangering my apprentice's welfare. You will be allowed to see her when I say so, under my command."

Naruto closed his open mouth, opening it again saying, "When will we be allowed to see her, Tsunade-baachan?"

"One week. When the week is done, I'm going to send Sakura out with a few nurses and they're going to show Sakura around town, hopefully jogging her memories."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes, "I thought me and the dobe were going to do that."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke-teme has a point!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, _They aren't making things any easier for me… _the blonde-haired woman thought to herself.

"You _were _going to do that, but I'm replacing you with the hospital nurses." Tsunade looked at Kakashi who had been silent throughout their argument, "Kakashi, you understand the reason behind my decision, correct?"

Kakashi looked up, moving his coal eyes from his _Icha Icha Paradise _book he had been reading throughout the two ANBU's and the Godaime's argument.

"Hai, I agree with you Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said in an uninterested tone.

Tsunade rolled her golden almond eyes, "…Right." _You weren't even listening… _she added mentally.

"This isn't fair Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said angrily, "Not fair at all!"

Sasuke glared deadly at Tsunade, "Keeping her away from us, making her avoid us, do you honestly think that'll help Sakura?"

Tsunade remained silent, determined to stick to her decision. "I'm not changing my mind."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his cerulean blue eyes flashing dangerously, "I don't care if you strip me from ever being a Konoha shinobi again, I'm going to go to Sakura and do anything in my power to restore her memories!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the kyuubi vessel, "Even lose the opportunity to become Hokage?"

Naruto looked at the raven-haired ninja, "I told you, I love Sakura-chan more than anything and would do _anything _for her." He gulped but kept a determined tone, "Even lose the chance to be Hokage."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his onyx orbs flashing into the Sharingan before returning to their dark color.

Tsunade remained unfazed at Naruto's statement, "Be lucky I am still _informing _you about Sakura. Don't make me send ANBU to guard her and make sure you don't come in her range."

Sasuke scoffed, "Do whatever you want. Just know that I won't be defeated so easily by mere threats."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, this coming from the guy who betrayed Konoha once before, I agree!"

The Hokage looked at them, her almond eyes looking back and forth from Naruto to Sasuke.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade said nonchalantly.

Sasuke sneered, turning his back and walking out of the Godaime's office and out of the Hokage Mansion, a just as angry Naruto behind him. Kakashi stayed behind for a while, saying, "Don't stress yourself too much about this, Tsunade-sama." Before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. _What am I to do, _she thought, feeling a large migraine coming on. _I'm going to need a large bottle of sake… _


	4. Disobeying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu]

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Disobeying**

"Do you understand the plan, dobe?" Sasuke said, hushing his voice as him and Naruto talked privately in the middle of a training area in the forest.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly, "Crystal clear, Sasuke-teme! But how do we take care of Tsunade-baachan…?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Just get her a large bottle of sake and that's that."

Naruto laughed, putting a lazy arm behind his head, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

The two ANBU nodded, making a few hand seals and vanishing, reappearing in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade snapped her head at their direction when she sensed their entry. "Ah, you two. I was just about to send Shizune out for you, guess I won't need to…"

"What'd you want us for, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked, blinking his cerulean blue eyes curiously.

The blonde-haired woman narrowed her golden almond eyes at the two, "Put that aside for the moment. Why _did _you two appear in my office, at this certain time, may I ask?"

Naruto shrugged, looking at Sasuke hoping he had a good excuse.

"Coincidental," the Uchiha said monotone.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face, "…Right. I just wanted to see you two to remind you, that you are _not _to be in any contact with Haruno Sakura or else punishments will be given, and they won't be light ones either, mind you."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs; trying his best to not make them form to the deadly, threatening Sharingan. "We heard you the first time."

The Hokage frowned, "Watch your tone. Uchiha. You got through probation once, don't make me send you through that with additional punishment again."

Sasuke sneered, knowing there was not more he could say since Tsunade had the upper hand.

Naruto shook his head. _Baka teme! He's going to ruin our plan if he pisses off Tsunade-baachan! _the blond-haired ninja thought to himself. T

sunade pointed her attention to the kyuubi vessel, "So you heard what I wanted you for, now I _order _you to tell me why you two appeared in my office."

An idea formed in his head, a foxy sheepish grin on Naruto's whiskery face. "We just wanted to tell you what a wonderful Godaime Hokage you are!" Naruto said, putting a friendly arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing dobe?" Sasuke whispered harshly to Naruto.

"Just play along," Naruto whispered back, ignoring Tsunade's suspicious gaze. "And, to show that we really mean it, we brought you this!" Sasuke and Tsunade watched him pull out a nice, big, fresh bottle of sake. Sasuke watched him with his usual stoic expression on his face as Tsunade's mouth twitched upward.

"Dobe, where did you get that?" Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned at him, "I always had one with me, you know, just in case."

_Had he been prepared to knock Tsunade with sake even before this? _Sasuke thought, deciding to put the unimportant thought to the back of his head. After all, him and Naruto only came here for one thing and one thing only. Sakura.

Naruto walked up to Tsunade's mahogany desk, placing the big bottle of alcohol in front of her, taking off the cork on top.

"Enjoy Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said, handing her the bottle as fizz fell over from the top. Tsunade blinked her golden almond eyes a few times, taking the bottle with a half-grateful smile on her face.

"Arigatou…Naruto, Uchiha." Tsunade said uncertainly, taking the bottle from Naruto's outstretched arms.

Naruto stepped back, taking his place beside Sasuke.

"You enjoy, Tsunade-baachan!" The blond-haired ANBU said cheerfully, forming a few hand seals as Sasuke soon followed suit, the two shinobi disappearing in a fresh puff of smoke.

_What are they up to? _the blonde-haired woman thought, taking a large drink from the sake. Soon thanks to the alcohol, all of her stress was relieving itself as the Godaime began to enter sheer, drunken bliss from the sake given to her by the number-one, hyperactive blond haired ninja.

Sasuke and Naruto took a few steps forward once they were out of the Hokage's Mansion.

"Now that she's out of the way…" Sasuke said, giving Naruto a side-glance to make sure he was following along.

A mischievous but happy grin formed on Naruto's perky face. "…We can go get Sakura-chan," Naruto finished for the raven-haired ANBU.

The young Uchiha nodded and the two broke out into a sprint towards the hospital. They entered the hospital, putting on their normal behaviors and hiding their true ambition. Sasuke's expression was stoic and Naruto had a sneaky grin on his face.

"Excuse me," Naruto said, tapping a passing by nurse on the shoulder lightly.

The nurse glanced at him, "Yes?"

"Can you please escort me and my friend here to Haruno Sakura's room?"

The nurse eyed the two, nodding hesitantly. "Sure…right this way."

Naruto grinned wider, thanking the nurse, as they were lead to the young kunoichi's room.

_I expected Tsunade to at least warn the hospital about me and the dobe's presence around Sakura… _Sasuke thought, _Probably thought we were going to listen to her "threat". _He sneered at the thought.

The nurse opened the door and inside, Sakura was sitting up, her hands in her lap as she stared at the foot of her bed, the white sheets of blankets over her petite form. She looked up when she heard the sound of the door hinges opening, cocking her head to the side in a confused manner when she saw the two familiar faces come in.

"She's in worse condition that she was before," the nurse informed them, giving them a kind smile before leaving, letting Naruto and Sasuke alone with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said slowly, "how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, her head still to the side as she raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke, getting impatient, grunted, getting Naruto's and Sakura's attention. "We'll inform her later," the Uchiha prodigy told the Kyuubi Vessel, walking over to Sakura's bedside and taking a hold of her arm.

Sakura widened her emerald green eyes slightly at his intimate action. "A-Ano…"

Sasuke looked down at her when he heard her voice. "Come with us," he ordered.

Sakura looked at him with an unsure expression.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke, giving her a friendly, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! This is for your own good!"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke hoisted her out of the bed from his grip on her arm.

"Let's go," the young Uchiha said, quickly looking around and opening the hospital window, jumping out as Naruto followed suit, assisting Sakura as well.


	5. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu]

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Reminiscing**

Sasuke, followed by Naruto and Sakura, stealthily made it outside the hospital. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan, making sure that no one was around to see them disobeying the Hokage's orders, especially the Godaime herself.

"The coast is clear, Naruto," Sasuke said to the blond-haired shinobi.

Naruto nodded, leading Sakura out from the shadows and standing beside Sasuke.

Sakura blinked at the two males with her, "A-Ano…what's going on? And who are you guys?"

Naruto looked sadly at Sakura, and Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression.

"Sakura-chan, you really don't remember us?"

Sakura frowned, feeling guilt, "…Am I supposed to?"

Naruto looked down, his right fist clenching, "It's my fault…I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…if I hadn't convinced Tsunade-baachan to give you that solo mission you so badly wanted…"

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, pointing his onyx gaze towards Naruto, "_You _were the one that convinced her?"

Naruto looked away from shameless guilt, "I thought it wouldn't be too hard for Sakura-chan…I had no idea they would ambush her!"

Sakura looked at the two, a confused expression written on her face. "What are you two talking about? How do I know you anyway?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-teme, don't those names ring a bell?" Naruto asked, a faint hopeful gleam in his cerulean blue eyes.

Sakura pondered for a moment, looking down at the ground. "…No…"

Sasuke and Naruto frowned at her answer.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura and picked her up bridal-style, earning a squeak and a deep blush from Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme? What the hell are you—" Sasuke disappeared before Naruto could complete his sentence.

Sasuke reappeared with Sakura at the base of Team Kakashi's training grounds. There, he placed her down, making sure she had the right balance so she wouldn't fall.

Sakura looked around, a deep blush still plastered on her face. "Ano…what are we doing here? And what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke muttered.

In reality, Sasuke felt awkward telling his teammate his name. After all, he expected _her_, out of everyone else he knew, to be able to remember his name.

Sakura nodded, "Uchiha-san—"

"No formalities. Just Sasuke," the Uchiha prodigy told her briefly.

Sakura glanced at him before resuming her look at the surroundings, "Okay then, Sasuke. What are we doing here?"

Sasuke looked at her, "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember? ...Remember what? What is it you and that other man are trying to get me to remember?" Sasuke growled and Sakura regretted responding the way she did. She opened her mouth to rephrase her words, but instead pointed her emerald green gaze towards the ruffling sounds of the bushes as Sasuke did the same.

From the bushes came out Naruto, a scowl on his face towards a certain Uchiha. "Sasuke-teme! Don't take Sakura-chan _alone_ _without me_ unless you tell me to! You know how hard it is to look for you throughout the _whole _city of Konoha? Jeez, you actually made me _think_!"

Sasuke sighed and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Who's he?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"An idiot," Sasuke responded coolly.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember anything?" Naruto said, walking up to the pink-haired woman.

Sakura looked at him confused, "Why do you keep on calling me 'Sakura_-chan_'? Am I your girlfriend or something?" Sakura blushed at her choice of words.

_Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out like that... _

_**Even though you wouldn't mind being his girlfriend… **_Her inner self snickered.

A faint blush formed on Naruto's cheeks, "Well—"

Sasuke grunted, "You aren't the dobe's girlfriend."

Sakura's blush darkened slightly as she asked, "Am I yours?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and Naruto held back the temptation to burst out laughing.

"Hell no!" Naruto said, moving in between Sasuke and Sakura and putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura looked down, "Then why are you so badly trying to get me to remember? This…'place' that you're showing me doesn't help my amnesia at all…"

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes, "This is Team Kakashi's training grounds." She glanced at him and he continued, "You don't remember?"

Sakura shook her head, looking at the man that currently had his arm around her shoulders.

"Naruto…that's your name, isn't it?"

Naruto instantly brightened, nodding his head eagerly, "That's right Sakura-chan!" He grinned widely at her.

Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke, "And…your name is Sasuke." She looked down, "Gomen, that's all I can remember…"

Sasuke nodded, walking towards her and taking her arm towards another location on the training grounds.

"Do you remember anything here?" he asked her, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

Naruto walked over to the two. "Isn't this that place where Kakashi-sensei buried you and only your head was showing Sasuke-teme?" the Kyuubi Vessel asked, stifling a laugh as he grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, looking down at Sakura for a reaction. The kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows, as if she was debating with herself about something.

"This…" she said quietly, even though Naruto and Sasuke still heard it.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs, "Well?"

Sakura looked at him, sadly shaking her head, "Why are you so desperately trying to help me regain my memories?"

_Am I that special to them? _she added mentally.

Sasuke and Naruto stared intently at her.

"Sakura-chan, I love you more than anything and won't rest until your memories are back," Naruto said sternly, causing Sakura to blush.

"Naruto… did I love you back?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Pain flashed across Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, not going unnoticed from Sasuke. Naruto gave the kunoichi a pained smile, "That's not important. What is important is getting you to remember."

Sakura gave him a warm smile, walking up to him and placing a kiss upon his cheek. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun. I do remember one thing from what just happened, and that's that you always cheered me up when I was sad…and I like that in a person." Naruto smiled while Sasuke stared at the ground after witnessing the whole incident.

"Damn… dobe..." he muttered quietly to himself.

"When I had my memories, was I close to you two? That's the reason you're trying to get my memories back, to help me remember all the good times I had with you? Because I'm sure I did…"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, then at Naruto.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke, a foxy grin on his face. "You were the most important female to the both of us, and probably Kakashi-sensei too," Naruto said, answering for Sasuke since he knew the Uchiha's pride wouldn't let him.

Sakura walked up to them, putting one arm around each of their necks and hugging them.

"I'll try my best to remember then," she whispered to the two.

Sasuke looked down and Naruto hugged Sakura back, loosely putting an arm around her waist.

_It's been a while since she's last hugged me… _a voice said in the back of the raven-haired shinobi's mind.

Sakura, being an eighteen-year old successful kunoichi, had long lost the feelings she had for the young Uchiha and stopped depending on him years ago. The times he endured a critical condition from a mission, she was no longer there by his side day in and day out, there to hug him tight when he awoke and tell him how much she worried. In result, her hugging him is something that didn't happen to often.

Sakura pulled back, a grateful grin spread on her face. She went on her toes and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the cheek, not the same way she had done to Naruto.

Naruto felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw the action, but forced himself to forget about it and not sulk.

Sasuke's face remained stoic, avoiding Sakura's emerald green gaze by pointing his onyx gaze towards a corner in the ground.

"The dobe and I will do whatever it takes to get your memories back," Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura felt her heart flutter at his words, and forced herself to not show it.

"…Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun."


	6. Promises

A/N: Quick edit

**A/N:**** Quick edit.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 6 – Promises**

"Dobe," Sasuke called to Naruto as they walked Sakura down the streets of Konoha. They let Sakura wander ahead, her emerald eyes wide and full of curiosity as though she were a five-year-old getting lead through a candy store.

"What is it. Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as the two males watched their pink-haired teammate explore Konoha.

"We should take her back soon." said the Uchiha, looking at the setting sky. "It's getting late."

The blonde glanced at Sasuke, "It's too soon though."

Sakura looked around, a pleasant smile on her pretty face as she turned and walked into a field of grass, surrounded by trees.

"I know," the avenger said, "but Tsunade's probably going to be checking on her soon. We can go get her later."

"I don't care if Tsunade-baachan sees us with her, I don't want to leave Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's stubborn answer, "Listen dobe, you're not the only one who doesn't want to leave her, but if you want to see Sakura, then we have to bring her back and get her again later."

Naruto remained looking forward, watching the pink-haired girl look at the cherry blossom trees fall with cherry blossom petals.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, isn't it pretty?" she turned to look at the two ninjas. "Have we ever been here before? You know, just the three of us? Back when I had my memories? It feels familiar…"

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the tree solemnly. Naruto smiled and Sasuke pointed his onyx gaze to Sakura's cheery face and watched her intently.

Naruto looked at the kunoichi, "Yeah, we've been here before Sakura-chan." He looked over at his raven-haired best friend, "Do you remember, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke's onyx orbs drew to a close, his head lowering as he pocketed his hands. He gave a hint of a nod.

-

-

-

"_Wow! Isn't it beautiful Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at the tree with a happy smile on her face. "It's nice to see such a pretty sight after training, huh guys?" _

_Sasuke remained silent, and Naruto gave a foxy grin, "That's right Sakura-chan! You know, this tree reminds me of you every time I pass by it!"_

_Sakura giggled, "That's flattering, Naruto." Sakura sat down on the soft green grass, and Naruto followed suit. Sasuke turned to leave but Sakura stopped him, "Wait Sasuke-kun! Just sit here and relax for a while, we'll go back and train after this to make up for the time, I promise."_

_Sasuke, not in the mood to argue with the medic nin, sat down beside her. Sakura sat in between her two favorite male shinobi; the three of them watching the cherry petals fall. She smiled, "You know Sasuke-kun, I always used to pass here and make a vow."_

_Sasuke gave Sakura a side-glance and Naruto remained quiet, listening to Sakura. "I vowed that when me, and Naruto"—she turned and gave the blond a friendly smile—"that when we got you back, I'd bring all of us here and watch the cherry petals fall. I'm glad that we finally got to fulfill my vow, really."_

_Sakura leaned slightly to the side, giving Sasuke a small peck on the cheek. The Uchiha blinked at the action, his face remaining solemn. She then leaned over to Naruto, giving him the same chaste peck as well. The two boys did nothing, silently enjoying the few moments of peace and quiet the three of them had together._

"_Guys, let's make a promise," stated the kunoichi, glancing at Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha pointed his onyx gaze towards her, his head still looking ahead as Naruto turned his head to fully face Sakura, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling with curiosity._

"_What kind of promise, Sakura-chan?"_

"_A promise… that if anything happens to either one of us, whether it be me, you Naruto, or you Sasuke-kun, that we'll do whatever it takes to make it right. No matter what." She moved forward and turned around, now facing Sasuke and Naruto. "Promise?" she asked, a warm smile on her face._

"_Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, a foxy grin on his face. The two turned to Sasuke, watching his serene composure. _

"_What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly._

_Naruto punched Sasuke lightly in the arm, "Yeah Sasuke-teme, what do you say?" _

_Sasuke's expression remained serene. "Aa," he answered quietly._

_Sakura smiled, "It's a promise."_

-

-

-

"Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, waving a hand in front of both of their faces, "Hello? You guys there?" Naruto and Sasuke snapped out from their memories and glanced at Sakura.

"Heh, sorry about that Sakura-chan. I was just thinking…" Naruto said, bending his arm as he put his hand behind his head and scratching his sun-kissed blonde hair.

Sakura blinked, a smile appearing on her face as she nodded. She then walked down the street that led to the exiting of Konoha. She sat on the bench, feeling a familiarity about it.

_How come when I come here… I feel so much sadness and pain?_ she wondered in her head.

_**Maybe something bad happened here…**_ Inner Sakura assumed with a shrug.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes when he saw her sit on that bench.

_That bench…_ he thought in his mind, _the very same bench I left her on six years ago…hasn't changed one bit._

Naruto stared at the bench, his eyebrows furrowing, _That bench… that stupid thing caused Sakura-chan so much pain… it killed me seeing her like that…_ His hand clenched absent-mindedly, remembering watching her sob in front of the bench as she fell on her knees from crying so hard. All he could do was hold her, hating the fact that nothing he said, he knew, would never console her tears, or her broken heart.

"Sakura-chan, we should go, it's getting late—" Naruto began to suggest, but Sakura cut him off.

"Wait, let's not go just yet," she said, as she sat on the concrete bench. She ran her hand along the stone, feeling the cold roughness on her hands. "There's something… about this place… this very spot… it seems so familiar…" her voice trailed off.

She glanced up at Naruto and Sasuke, "When I sit here, I feel lots of pain and sadness. Did something bad happen here Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto mentally winced at her words. _If I tell her… it may bring up memories… but… maybe she'll stay away from us since she may not be able to bear with all the hurt… especially in her current state…_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme?" he said to his comrade quietly. "Do we… should we tell her?"

_Kuso…_ Sasuke thought, not having answered let alone heard Naruto's question, _I knew this was going to come up…_

"Do you remember anything from this spot, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her, monotone.

Sakura pointed her emerald green gaze towards the sky, her hands still sliding and feeling the concrete bench she was currently sitting on. "Um… all I remember… is sadness and pain, like I said. And…" Flashes began entering her mind. They were blurry and as fast as lightning, but she still tried to make them out.

-

"_Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"_

"_You really are annoying Sakura."_

"_I love you so much!"_

"_From here on out, new roads will open for all of us."_

"_I have family…and I have friends, but if you leave…to me…it'll be the same as being alone!"_

"_Why do I have to tell you anything?"_

"_If you can't stay… then please… take me with you…"_

"_Thank you… Sakura."_

So many flashes entered her head. So much, it hurt. Sakura gritted her teeth, grasping her head and grabbing chunks of pink hair in her hands tightly.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Naruto and Sasuke called out, rushing over to their pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan, where does it hurt?" Naruto asked worriedly, watching the girl groan from pain.

"My head…!" Sakura mumbled, shutting her emerald green eyes closed as she forced herself to groan quietly. "It hurts…!" Her body fell limp, unconsciously leaning forward and falling into Sasuke's catching arms. Her head rested dully on his shoulder as he picked her up bridal-style, sending a glance at Naruto.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Sasuke asked sternly to Naruto, sending him a glare.

Naruto scowled at him, "How the fuck should I know?!" Naruto stared at Sakura's unconscious face. A few moments of silence passed. "…You think she was remembering Sasuke-teme?

" Sasuke stared at Naruto's serious expression, "How should I know, dobe?" He said, his voice quiet and not as harsh.

"We're going to have to bring her back tomorrow morning," the Uchiha announced, hoisting Sakura up higher in his arms.

"Who's she going to be staying with overnight then?" Naruto asked, "I'll take her—" Sasuke shook his head.

"No," he cut off harshly. "She's staying with me."

**A/N:**** Edit done.**


	7. Question

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long wait everyone. Hope this chapter makes up for it! (: Oh, and I know you're probably getting annoyed that Sakura keeps on fainting every time she remembers something, but don't worry, that's part of the plot.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, of course.

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 7 – Question**

Sasuke had taken her home in his arms, occasionally looking at her face in case she was to wake up. Naruto had argued with him, saying that he deserved to take her home. He silently remembered the thought as he carried Sakura back to his house in the Uchiha District.

-

-

-

_"Who's she going to be staying with overnight then?" Naruto asked, "I'll take her—" _

_Sasuke shook his head, "No." he cut off harshly, "She's staying with me." _

_Naruto frowned, his over protective nature kicking in. "No, she's coming with me," Naruto argued, "I don't trust you with her."_

_The blond-haired shinobi walked over to the raven-haired avenger, holding his hands out as he tried to take Sakura out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke pulled the unconscious pink-haired girl away from him. "I don't trust you either, dobe," Sasuke said as he sneered, "Which is why she's staying with me."_

_"What are you going to do to her when she wakes up? Don't forget we still need to get her back to the hospital. Tsunade's probably sober by now from the sake I gave her, she's going to want to go check on Sakura." _

_"I'll bring her back when she wakes up," Sasuke said._

_ Naruto narrowed his cerulean blue eyes, "Fine, but you better not hurt her Sasuke-teme," Naruto said in a warning tone, adding underneath his breath, "At least don't hurt her anymore than you already have."_

_But with Sasuke's sharp senses, he heard what the blond had muttered under his breath. He frowned at what Naruto had said, looking at the pink-haired girl, _I always hurt you, but you still care for me… it makes no sense._ he thought to Sakura. "Get going," Naruto said, "I don't want Sakura-chan caught outside the hospital."_

_Sasuke nodded and quickly disappeared. Once Naruto was sure Sasuke was out of sight, he said, "You're not getting away so easily teme. I'm watching Sakura," and he set off and stealthily followed Sasuke. _I won't let you hurt my Sakura-chan anymore!_ the kyuubi vessel thought determinedly._

-

-

-

His dark onyx eyes narrowed, _Is it normal for her to faint every time she remembers something? _He thought in his mind. Sakura began to stir, and Sasuke's arms stiffened. Then the pink-haired girl mumbled inaudible words before falling back in her peaceful slumber. The young avenger did nothing as he continued his way to his house.

Naruto quietly panted as he hid in the shadows, watching Sasuke take Sakura back to the Uchiha district. Once Sasuke finally got to his house, he walked towards an empty room and gently placed Sakura on the bed. Her eyes shut tightly before relaxing. Sasuke watched her for a few minutes before quietly leaving the room.

Once he was a good distance away from the room Sakura was in, the pink-haired girl started to shift around. Her eyes shut tight again, blurry memories filling her unconscious mind. Messed up images of something yellow, silver, and blue. She couldn't make out the figures, and her head felt like it was spinning.

-

-

-

_The night was quiet, the big, bright moon shone down on Konoha, spreading a silver glow on the hidden leaf village. There was an uncomfortable gaze, as Sakura's body walked in pitch black that was her subconscious mind. In front of her, a scene was playing at the size of a movie theater screen._

_The scene was blurred tremendously, and was very hard to make out. A blur of a figure, dressed in red, and the blur of another figure, dressed in blue. The figure in red was crying, that Sakura could see was the water streamed down the person's cheeks. Just then, images started to clear slightly._

_She could see the figure was a female with short bright pink hair. She had piercing emerald eyes, porcelain skin, and a red dress on that had the Haruno clan symbol on her back. Sakura's eyes widened,_ Is that… me?_ Just then, the view switched to the figure of blue._

_That image started to clear up as well, and she could see that the figure was a male with spiky raven hair. He was turned, looking at the girl she knew was she with a smirk on his face. He had piercing dark onyx eyes with pale skin and was clad in a blue shirt and white pants. "You really _are_ annoying," the boy said._

_Sakura gasped at the scene. "That… that boy is—"_

-

-

-

"—Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, waking up as she sat upright quickly. Her frantic emerald eyes searched around the room, her hands unconsciously clutching the bed sheets beneath her. Sweat adorned her features and her breathing was heavy as Sakura forced herself to calm down.

_That dream…_ Sakura thought, _It was… a memory…?_ She felt a terrible pain in her chest, knowing that it was heartache. She absent-mindedly placed her hand on her heart, _Had Sasuke-kun hurt me that much when I had my memories?_ she wondered. _**He probably did. That was a memory, after all. **_Inner Sakura confirmed.

_But… why would he—Maybe I shouldn't be around him. I don't want to be hurt, I want to prevent the pain— _Sakura thought before her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke entered the room. "Sakura," he said to her monotone. "Why did you scream?" She noticed he had kunai in his hand and that he was crouched low, on guard as his onyx eyes searched the room.

When Sasuke felt no presence of an enemy, he walked beside the bed Sakura was franticly clutching and looked over her. He rose an elegant eyebrow when he saw her paled and sweaty skin and her nervous composure. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, not trying to make it sound harsh.

He saw Sakura's body tense at the sound of his voice. _What the hell's her problem?_ he pondered in his head. "…Sakura," he said. He reached his hand out to her, and frowned when she backed away from him, looking at him… in fear. "What's wrong?" he asked her again.

Sakura refused to say anything. She didn't know what to say. "Sakura…" he called her again in his rich deep voice, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her body flinched and in instinct she screamed.

Naruto, who had been outside and carefully listening in case anything went wrong, heard his precious teammate's scream. Anger coursed through his veins, _That teme!_ he thought, angrily breaking into the Uchiha's home, _He hurt her!_ He ran to the room he heard the scream and scowled lowly at Sasuke.

"Teme!" He said, "What'd you do to her?!" He walked up to Sasuke, tearing his hand away from Sakura's shoulder, earning him a deadly glare from the raven-haired avenger in response. Sakura mentally sighed in relief, taking Naruto's outstretched hand as he pulled her up.

Naruto put a protective arm around Sakura's waist once she was on both of her feet, and Sakura shamefully looked at the ground. Sasuke growled, "What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Naruto clenched his teeth when he felt the medic nin hide her face in his chest.

"What'd you to do her?! Why'd she scream?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura whimpered from the loud outburst and Naruto immediately set his eyes on her. He asked in a gentler tone, "Sakura-chan? Did that bastard—er, I mean Sasuke, do anything to you?"

Sasuke glared, "I didn't do anything to her, dolt."

"Then why'd she scream?" Naruto shot back.

"Ask her yourself," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, tilting her head up, "Why'd you scream?" Sakura looked at the ground, her expression ashamed. "Sakura-chan? Why'd you—?"

"Naruto-kun, has Sasuke-kun hurt me before?" Sakura asked, looking at the ground. Sasuke stared at Sakura intently, then looked at Naruto when he sent him a questioning glance.

"That has nothing to do with anything, Sakura-chan. Just tell me why—"

"Answer me, Naruto-kun. Please," Sakura said, glancing at Naruto with a pleading look.

"Just tell her, dobe," Sasuke said, looking at the ground with a scowl as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged his feet out of the room.

Naruto sighed, and Sakura pointed her emerald gaze at the floor. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked—"

"No, Sakura-chan. You were going to find out anyway," Naruto said, "Don't worry about Sasuke-teme. Let's get out of here, and I'll answer your question." Sakura lowered her eyelids slightly and nodded. As she followed Naruto out of the Uchiha's house, the two passed by Sasuke.

Sasuke was near the door, a few yards away sitting down with his hands folded in front of his face as his elbows rested on his knees as his onyx eyes fixed on the floor. Naruto left and Sakura placed her hand on the doorframe, looking back at the Uchiha Prodigy. She quietly said one thing before she left,

"I'm sorry."

**A/N:**** Yeah, end of that chapter. Sorry if you were expecting a SasuSaku moment. There might be a NaruSaku moment next chap, not sure. Probably SasuSaku moment, though I kind of doubt that. Anyone wondering if Tsunade will catch them? –snickers– you'll just have to wait and find out!**


	8. Truth

**A****/N:**** Long time since I updated, I know. Just know I would update if I could people, but I'm really busy. And I feel awful for not updating, know that too.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, so I'm not the happiest person in the world. :)

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 8 – Truth **

Naruto had led Sakura away after the two had left Sasuke's house. The blond and pink-haired shinobi walked through the streets of Konoha, neither bothering to break the silence that had fallen upon them. After all, both were deep in thought, and needed the quiet bestowed onto the two.

Sakura was silently following wherever Naruto went as she walked along side him. From the way they looked, people passing by would think they were a couple out for a calm stroll. As Naruto led Sakura through the roads, cherry blossoms fell softly from the _Sakura _trees, landing gracefully on the ground.

He led her to the bench she was left on six years ago, and walked up towards it and took a seat. He looked at her as she looked back at him, confusion written all over her face. "Come sit," he said, patting a spot beside him. Sakura nodded, walking towards the blond-haired man and taking a seat beside him.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked, resting both the palms of her hands beside her as she looked up into the sky. A gentle breeze blew by, making her pink hair lightly blow to the side. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face at the sight, then his whiskery face grew serious.

"You wanted to know if something happened here, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him curiously, blinking her apple green eyes.

"So something did happen here?" she asked the blond-haired boy with wonder. Naruto nodded at her question.

"It was a while ago. Six years ago," Naruto looked down, counting with his fingers. "Yeah, six years ago." Sakura looked down at both of her hands.

"How old am I?" the young kunoichi asked.

"Eighteen," Naruto answered, folding both of his hands behind his head. "You're the same age as me and Sasuke-teme." Sakura nodded, a small smile on her face.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened here?"

Naruto nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. "I will." he promised. "It's a nice day," the kyuubi vessel pointed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Naruto-kun! Tell me what happened." Naruto let out a slightly uneasy chuckle.

"I know, I know, it's just—" He paused mid-sentence when he felt another chakra approaching them. Once he recognized the chakra, his cerulean blue eyes widened. _'Oh shit!' _he cursed, pulling Sakura's wrist as he pulled her into the trees behind the bench they were sitting on.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered. Naruto put a hand over her mouth, mouthing the words "Be quiet for now." Sakura moved her emerald green gaze towards where Naruto was looking at, seeing a tall woman with blonde hair and piercing golden almond eyes.

Tsunade had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently with Shizune by her side as Shizune held Tonton in her arms. . "What do you mean you can't find my apprentice?" Tsunade said with an annoyed tone, turning on her heel to a slightly frightful looking Shizune. "How can the hospital lose track of _my _apprentice and be unable to find her?! She has _amnesia_; she won't know how to get around! She's completely _vulnerable_!"

"Bui!" Tonton squeaked. Shizune sighed, "The ANBU are doing all they can to find her Tsunade-sama, just give them some time—"

"I bet Uchiha and Uzumaki had something to do with this. Summon them to my office _immediately_!" Tsunade's voice boomed as she gave the order to her black-haired assistant.

"Hai!" Shizune said, leaving to complete her task as Tsunade made her way back to the Hokage's office. Once they were a good distance away, Naruto let out his breath, taking his hand off of Sakura's mouth. _'Kuso, I have to get Sakura-chan back to the hospital!' _ The Hokage-To-Be thought in his mind.

"I'll have to tell you later, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, taking her hand. "I have to get you back to the hospital now." Sakura frowned, letting Naruto pull her up from his grip on her wrist.

"Get on my back," Naruto said rapidly, bending down and holding his hands out behind him. "It'll be faster." Sakura, looking unsure for a moment, nodded, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and putting her legs on his waist. Naruto turned his head, flashing her a foxy grin before he raced to Konoha's hospital.

Once he got there, he quickly sneaked back through the window Sasuke and him had taken Sakura out of. Naruto gently placed the pink-haired woman down on the bed covered with clean white sheets. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Sakura pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait, Naruto-kun," Sakura said. "You will tell me eventually, right?" She looked up at him with big, wide jade green eyes. "You'll come back and visit me to tell me, right?" Naruto blinked his cerulean blue eyes, then gave her a sheepish smile.

"Of course Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave a genuine smile, "Promise?" Naruto nodded, his grin still plastered on his face. Sakura smiled wider, leaning up and giving Naruto a small kiss. A blush covered both of her cheeks as a faint redness covered Naruto's whiskery cheeks. "Y-You can go now," Sakura said, smiling even though her face was red.

Naruto chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his head, "Y-yeah." He quickly leapt out of the window, racing out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, where is she?" Tsunade asked, hands folded in front of her face as she bent forward from her chair. Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of her: Sasuke with a stoic expression, Naruto with a relaxed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said calmly. "She was at the hospital last time I saw her."

Tsunade eyed Naruto, "Right. And you, Uchiha, what's your excuse?"

"I haven't seen her," the ANBU captain said coolly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Look, if you two don't start telling the truth—" She was cut off when Shizune knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. "What is it Shizune? I'm busy, so make it quick."

Shizune entered the room, quietly greeting Naruto and Sasuke when she saw the two ANBU inside. "Gomen for the interruption, Tsunade-sama. Just thought you'd like to know that Sakura's at the hospital…and she's been in there, according to the hospital, all afternoon."

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her brown chair that rested behind her mahogany desk. Shizune nodded, then turned around and left to take care of other business.

"Told you," Naruto said grinning, arms folded behind his head with one eye opened. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's behavior, but stayed silent.

"You two may go now, I have a lot of paperwork to do," Tsunade said, moving her golden almond gaze to the load of paperwork arranged neatly on her desk, courtesy of Shizune. Both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared outside of the Hokage Mansion. The sun had began to set, the sky becoming a light orange, yellow, and red color until it soon became replaced with a dark blue as the golden sun set.

"Did you tell her?" Sasuke asked monotone as he and Naruto walked side by side down the streets of Konohagakure.

"About what you did six years ago?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a hint of a nod. Naruto shook his head, "No. I was going to, but then Tsunade-baachan came and ruined the moment." He looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, "Do you not want her to know?"

Sasuke frowned, shrugging instead of giving an answer. "We have to tell her," Naruto said. "It might help bring back her memories." _'Or it might give her great pain,' _Naruto mentally added, _'and not help at all.' _

"Or it could make her condition worse," Sasuke said factually. He kept his sharp onyx gaze straight ahead.

"Well, Tsunade-baachan's probably going to increase the guard on Sakura-chan, so it won't be easy for us to get to her. So now what do we do?"

Sasuke frowned from the point Naruto had made, staying silent as Naruto began suggesting how to get to the Hokage's apprentice. "We can try and get her to request seeing us…but then we'd need to get to her to tell her to request to see us. Maybe we can do Kage Bunshin and pretend to be one of her friends and ask to see her. Or maybe—"

"Kakashi," Sasuke said. Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look, "Kakashi-sensei? What does he have to do with—" Sasuke scowled at Naruto, pointing with his onyx orbs to the silver-haired jounin standing in front of them reading his infamous orange novel, _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Hello there you two," Kakashi said, his coal eye peering from over his orange book.

"Is there something you need, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a slightly gruff voice.

"I guess there's something wrong with a teacher visiting his former students nowadays." The copy ninja replied lazily, shrugging.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, making the question sound like a statement, as he got impatient with the ex-ANBU's antics. Just then Kakashi's playful face grew serious.

"It's about Sakura."

Both Naruto and Sasuke tensed up from the sentence. "What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I know you two took her out of the hospital when you weren't supposed to be within contacting reach, but lucky for you that's not why I'm here." Kakashi said coolly, pocketing the orange porn book in his back pocket. "I'm here to discuss about our female teammate's health."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "What about her health?" Kakashi sighed, scratching his hair.

"I thought Tsunade-sama told you when you spoke with her, but I guess not," he sighed. "Why does she leave me to do the hard things?"

Naruto frowned, "What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura…has a severe head injury," Kakashi started. When he saw Naruto's and Sasuke's solemn looks, he continued, "I'm not talking about the amnesia. You see, when Sakura lost her memory, the medic nins think that it was because of a hard hit against her skull."

"So you're saying that Sakura has a worse problem than Amnesia?" Sasuke said, converting what Kakashi was saying.

Kakashi nodded, "Precisely. Tsunade-sama wants me to go speak with her about it, but seeing as she's more comfortable around you two, I want you two to go find out how she lost her memory."

"How severe is the head injury?" Naruto asked.

The silver-haired jounin put a hand up to his chin, "Well, judging from the looks of it…" His only visible coal eye glazed over with a blank expression.

"The 'head injury' is _fatal_."

**A/N:**** I had some extra time on my hands, so I decided to type this up. I'd upload it now (6:57 p.m.), but my Internet's not working. So when the Internet does work, which you will know when I upload this, well…that's when this'll be uploaded. So just wait a few hours longer until my brother gets home so he can fix my Internet! And remember, read and review!!! (:**


	9. Convincing

**A/N:**** -Sigh- I mess up again by not updating as fast as I would like. Sorry you guys –hands out cookies–**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, so I'm not the happiest person in the world. :)

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 9 – Convincing**

"Fatal?" Sasuke said. "How could it be fatal?" He scowled at Kakashi. Naruto, beside Sasuke, gaped at the news. He couldn't imagine losing Sakura. Even _if _the injury was fatal.

"There's a crack in her skull," Kakashi said. "Or so they believe right now. The medical ninja are doing all they can to see if her amnesia is a problem, or if it's just another memory case."

"Wait, so you're saying that it's not proved that it's fatal?" Naruto asked. "Then why tell us that in the first place? You nearly gave me a heart attack, thinking what could happen to Sakura if—!"

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi said calmly. "I assumed that now that you three have matured, you would be able to take the news in an adult manner. You know that either way, her life was always endangered when she became a kunoichi."

Both Sasuke and Naruto stayed silent. "Either way," Sasuke spoke up. "Tsunade doesn't want us anywhere near her, thinking that we'll make her amnesia 'worse'." Kakashi's hands pocketed in his Jounin uniform.

"That's already been taken care of," Kakashi said. "Now go and find out what happened, and now would be a good time to do so." Naruto, hearing what Kakashi said, immediately ran off towards Konoha Hospital, eager to talk to his pink-haired teammate. Sasuke lingered behind, giving Kakashi a stoic look.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a cool manner. "Why don't you go with Naruto and find out what happened with Sakura?"

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs. "Why does it specifically have to be Naruto and I? What about you?"

Kakashi took out his _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel, flipping it open to a page as his coal eye began reading the contents. "I'm much to busy. Tsunade-sama is giving me a lot of missions, and besides, you all are grown up, and you should know how to deal with these types of things. You don't need me there to baby-sit you any longer."

Sasuke said nothing. He merely nodded after a few minutes of silence, then disappeared. Kakashi chuckled, _'They all grow up so fast.' _Then the silver-haired jounin disappeared as well, leaving a puff of smoke behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forehead girl?" Ino's voice said from outside of Sakura's door. She opened it, seeing the pink-haired girl sitting up on her bed, her hands in her lap as she looked over at Ino.

Seeing the unfamiliar visitor, Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Do I know you?" Ino frowned hearing the words, walking inside and taking a seat near the kunoichi's bed. A sad smile formed on the blonde's face.

"Well, that's a nice greeting," Ino replied in a sarcastic tone. "So I guess what Tsunade-sama said was true, you do have amnesia." Sakura pointed her jade green gaze towards the hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying my best to remember, but…" Sakura said in a hushed tone.

Ino raised an eyebrow, and then she grinned. "Oh, don't worry about it forehead girl! You shouldn't be sorry anyway. I'm probably making it worse…" Sakura lowered her head down more. _'Why can't I remember anything?' _she thought to herself.

"Here, I brought you something," Ino said, reaching her hand out to give Sakura her forehead protector. "I thought it would help, with your 'condition' and all," Ino stated truthfully. "So, remember anything?"

Sakura held out a shaky arm towards Ino's outstretched arm, taking the forehead protector in her hand. She took the metal item into her lap, staring blankly down upon it. "This…was mine?" she asked. Ino nodded, waiting for Sakura's reaction. Flashes of three people entered Sakura's mind, but they were blurry. Something yellow and orange, raven and blue, silver and grey. "I'm sorry…I don't remember anything. Just…colors…" Sakura said quietly.

"Didn't help huh?" Ino said, sighing. "Oh well, I guess these things can't be rushed. Don't worry about it forehead girl, it's not your fault anyway. Your memories _will _come back, and that's what counts, right?" Ino smiled at her childhood best friend. Sakura looked up, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Thank you, Ino-san."

"Oh, no 'Ino-pig' this time?" Ino joked, but when Sakura gave her a confused expression, she rephrased her words. "Oh, that's right, you don't remember…Oh well, forget what I said." Ino stood up, brushing herself off. "Listen forehead girl, if you remember even the _tiniest _thing, tell me, okay? Just ask the nurses for Yamanaka Ino, and they'll get me."

"Okay, Ino-san," Sakura said. "But…how do I know you?" Sakura looked up, her emerald green eyes full of curiosity.

Ino grinned, "We were childhood best friends."

"And we still are?" Sakura asked, a smile on her face. Ino stayed silent for a few moments, her grin turning into a friendly smile.

"Something like that," Ino answered. "Oh, that's right," she started, going to the door and opening it, walking outside for a few moments. She walked back inside, closing the door behind her, and returned with flowers in a vase. "Special from the Yamanaka flower shop!" The blonde-haired kunoichi placed them next to Sakura's bed.

"They're beautiful Ino-chan," Sakura said, admiring the flowers color. "You didn't have to go get those for me, though."

"I know," Ino said. "But I got them anyway." Then the two girls heard a knock on the door, both turning their heads to see whom it was.

"Sakura-chan?" a male voice said. Sakura instantly recognized the voice, and a wide smile appeared on her porcelain face. "Naruto-kun!" she said. The door opened, and Naruto walked inside, Sasuke following him from behind.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "How you feeling? Remember anything?" Naruto walked over beside Sakura, finally noticing that Ino was in the room as well. "Oh, hey Ino." Naruto said, his usual foxy grin on his face. "Are you visiting Sakura-chan too?" Sasuke looked at Ino, nodding to acknowledge her, and Ino smiled at the two shinobi.

"I did, and I was just leaving," Ino told Naruto. "I'll see you later, forehead girl, okay?"

Sakura watched Ino walk to the door, until she called out, "Wait, Ino-chan!" The said girl turned around. Sakura held out the forehead protector Ino had given her, "Do you want this back?"

Ino shook her head, "I don't need it Sakura, and it's yours anyway." She turned, continuing her way out of the hospital, closing the door after her.

Sasuke leaned against the wall as Naruto took the seat that Ino was in, sitting beside Sakura's bed. "You visited Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a cheery smile on her face. "Just like you promised."

Naruto chuckled, "That's right Sakura-chan, see? I always keep my promises!" Sakura smiled and then looked over at Sasuke. "Thanks for coming, too, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa," Sasuke responded, monotone as usual. His onyx eyes focused on Naruto, observing how easy Sakura felt talking to the blond-haired man.

"You used to always keep your promises, right Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Did she just remember something?' _he thought. "You kept them, even though that promise to retrieve Sasuke-kun took longer than we both thought."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, meeting the raven-haired man's gaze. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto said slowly. "How did you know that?" Sakura blinked her jade green orbs, raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"What you just said," Naruto said. "How did you know that?"

"Didn't you…tell me?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. "Are you saying I remembered something?" Sakura said. "But…how could I? That just came to my head, it's not a memory…"

Sasuke stood up, getting off of the wall. "Sakura," he said, getting her attention. "Do you know why I left in the first place?"

"Sasuke-teme, I don't think now's a good time to—"

"You left to get power," Sakura said casually. "That's all that comes to mind. I just don't remember when, or how, you left. So tell me, when did you leave, and how did you leave? And how did Naruto and I notice you left?"

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, shooting a look towards the Uchiha Prodigy. "We have to tell her, you know. You saw what just happened, maybe if we tell her, she'll remember everyth—"

"No."

"No?! You bastard, she'll remember—"

"No."

"Why—"

"I said," Sasuke said coldly, giving Naruto a deadly look. "No."

"Why not?" Sakura spoke up. "I want to know, Sasuke-kun. Just tell me, please…I feel so useless not being able to remember anything. And don't try to convince me otherwise. I've seen the looks on people's faces when I can't remember them, and I try, try _so_ hard to remember, but I can't, and it really frustrates me!" By this time she had stood up, gotten out of her bed, and walked over to Sasuke, looking him straight in the eye.

"So please," she said in a softer voice. "Just tell me so I can move on, and stop hurting people that were probably very dear to me by telling them I can't remember them."

Sasuke studied her face. Her eyes, those distinct jade green eyes, held determination. The young Uchiha knew she wanted to know, but why he wouldn't tell her, well, the answer was simple. He was a selfish, possessive man. He had seen the way she acted towards Naruto, so comfortable around him.

If he told her what happened on that dark night of the full, bright moon, Sasuke thought, she would resent him for hurting her in the past, and the uncomfortable atmosphere that had been between them before would return. _'No,' _he thought, _'She will not know.' _

"Listen dobe, we're not here to tell her what happened five years ago," Sasuke said to his so-called best friend in a voice level so only Naruto could hear. "We're here to find out what happened to her."

_'You just don't want to tell her what _really _happened,' _Naruto thought in his mind. Deciding that it wasn't a good time to pick a fight with the Uchiha, especially since Naruto knew that Sasuke was in a foul mood, he decided to follow what he said.

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Do you know how you lost your mem—"

"No, Naruto-kun," Sakura interrupted. "I don't want to talk about that now, I want to talk about what happened!"

Naruto chuckled, "Still stubborn, I see." He turned to Sasuke, "Well you heard her Sasuke-teme, we should tell her."

"The dobe will tell you after you tell us how you lost your memory," Sasuke said, getting impatient with her constantly asking the same question. He crossed his arms over his lean chest, leaning against the wall once again.

Sakura nodded, "So, you want to know how I got amnesia?" She pondered the subject for a few minutes. "I…honestly don't know."

"Think hard," Sasuke said, showing his stubbornness. "We aren't leaving until you tell us."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I'll stay here all night, Sakura-chan."

"I only know bits and pieces…" Sakura said. "I think. I'm not sure though."

"Just tell us what comes to your mind," Sasuke said.

Sakura pursed her lips together, leaning back in her bed to think. She stared up at the white ceiling, then leaned forward and placed her hands in her lap, pointing her apple green gaze to her hands. She closed her eyes, leaving them closed for a few minutes.

During each of her movements, Sasuke and Naruto kept a sharp eye on her, watching each of her ministrations. "I was…on a mission," Sakura finally said. "I don't know what I was doing, but it was in the middle of a forest. I was…there was an ambush, and…"

Sakura sighed, and Naruto said, "It's okay, just take your time." Sakura flashed him a quick, small smile, then resumed trying to remember.

"I was fighting…" Sakura said, and she began saying everything that came to mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura flew threw the trees, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Kunai and shuriken were thrown at her, and although they didn't cause anything serious, they impacted on her skin, tearing pieces of clothing and causing cuts, spilling minor blood. _

_The enemy ninja were close behind her, and Sakura tried her hardest to get away. But she was running to fast, and all she could see was a flurry of green beneath her. _'I need to get to Konoha,' _Sakura thought, thinking quickly. _

_As she was running, an unexpected Shinobi appeared out of the trees branches, flying a punch towards her stomach. The punch hit her, sending the pink-haired kunoichi yards backwards. Her back hit a tree, and her body fell from branch to branch. Sakura quickly steadied herself, concentrating her chakra to her feet and balancing it. She ran down the tree, aiming a chakra-filled fist towards the ground, erupting a fissure to hit the tree where the unknown enemy ninja was. _

'They're skilled,' _Sakura thought. Whoever—or whatever—was attacking her knew how to conceal their chakra to the point where only minor tracings could be sensed. Sakura kept on running and then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked at it, pulling the kunai out. She quickly hid behind a tree, concealing her chakra expertly, and looked at the kunai. _'Oh no.'

_Attached the kunai was poison, just enough that would cause immediate damage to her bloodstream. The medic nin extracted as much poison as she could, until—_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped when the door opened. "I'm sorry to interrupt," a nurse said. "But all visitors must leave, we need to run some tests on Sakura-san."

"Wait!" Naruto said. "Sakura-chan, tell us what happened." He looked at the nurse, "It's the Hokage's orders."

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage has ordered everyone, including you two, Naruto-san, and Sasuke-san, to leave. Come back tomorrow."

"B-But—!"

"No, Naruto-kun," Sakura said. "Just listen to the nurse, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "What if you forget—"

"I won't, now go."

Naruto grumpily stood up, following Sasuke out the door. Naruto walked ahead, and Sasuke lingered near her door. "Sakura," he said, and she looked at him. "You will tell us the rest tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, beaming at him. "Of course, Sasuke-kun. Then you'll tell me what happened on the night you left, right?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a few moments, then nodded, continuing his way out of the hospital.

"All right, Sakura-san," the nurse said gently. "The tests will be quick and simple, all right?" 

**A/N:**** Okay, extra long chapter since it took me so long to do the update. Hope you liked it! Read && Review please!**


	10. What Happened

**A/N:**** Sorry everyone, late update. But, at least it's not a month later, right? Anyway, school's out. I'm kind of in a depressed mood… you see, I was just beginning to like how everything was. Now it's all going to change, and… I'm just not in the best mood. So if this isn't great, I'm sorry. Truly sorry.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, so I'm not the happiest person in the world. :)

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 10 – What Happened**

Hours passed, and soon it was the next day. Naruto had eagerly gotten up, sprinting over to Sasuke's house. "Teme! Teme, open the door!" Naruto yelled through the door. He repeated the statement numerous times. An irritated Sasuke opened the door, already dressed and ready to go, scowling at Naruto.

"I heard you the first time," Sasuke muttered to the blond-haired boy. Naruto didn't pay much attention, ignoring Sasuke's sentence as he sprinted towards to Konohagakure hospital, leaving Sasuke to follow him with his hands stuffed his ANBU uniform pockets.

When Naruto got to the hospital, he knocked on Sakura's room door immediately. "Sakura-chan!" he called out. "You in there? Sakura-chan!" The nurse walked to the door as Naruto continued pounding, and when she had finally opened the door Naruto almost lost his balance since he was leaning against the door.

"Quiet!" The nurse whispered harshly at him. "This is a hospital, Naruto-san. You need to stay quiet here!" Naruto caught his balance, standing up straight and flashing a quick, sheepish grin at the nurse before brushing past her, running straight towards his precious Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling broadly at the pink-haired girl. Sasuke casually strode in, and Sakura smiled at the both of them. She was still in her hospital bed, sitting up with her hands placed neatly in her lap, on her face a genuine smile for the two male shinobi with her in the room.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun. Nice seeing you guys again." Naruto took a seat, pulling a chair next to Sakura's bed that was layered with white bed sheets. As Naruto sat to the left of Sakura, Sasuke took the space empty to the right of Sakura and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his head leaned back as he kept his dark onyx gaze on Sakura.

"Okay, okay, so Sakura-chan, what happened? Tell us the rest," Naruto asked. _'He's very persistent about knowing,' _Sakura thought, looking at the desperate look in Naruto's deep, cerulean blue orbs. She looked at the whiskery face of Naruto for a few seconds, before looking over at Sasuke.

Sasuke had an intense, hard gaze on her as well, and Sakura felt herself fidget under his gaze. It was… different from Naruto's, and for some weird reason it made her have butterflies in her stomach whenever Sasuke would look at her like that, a slightly different feeling from when Naruto would look at her.

_**'You shouldn't keep Naruto waiting,' **_Inner Sakura said. Sakura nodded mentally. "Naruto-kun…" Sakura began, trying to process in her mind what she had remembered she was going to tell them. "Um… you wanted to know…" Naruto nodded.

"You said you wouldn't forget Sakura-chan, remember?" Naruto's voice began to sound desperate.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You… really want to know, don't you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow back at her, confused at why she asked that question. He took a few moments to think of the right answer to the question.

"I want to know, because if Sasuke-teme and me know, then maybe we can solve the puzzle of how to get your memories back!" Naruto gave her a reassuring grin, following his exclamation. He looked at Sasuke, and Sakura followed his gaze, looking at the raven-haired boy. "Right teme?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at the hopeful gleam in Sakura's brilliant jade green eyes, before muttering a small, "Aa." Naruto snorted at his answer, while Sakura bore her eyes down to the hands that were in her lap.

"Okay… I'll just start over from yesterday, then continue from where I left off," Sakura told the two. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, and Sakura took a deep breath before speaking.

-

-

-

_Sakura flew threw the trees, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Kunai and shuriken were thrown at her, and although they didn't cause anything serious, they impacted on her skin, tearing pieces of clothing and causing cuts, spilling minor blood._

_The enemy ninja were close behind her, and Sakura tried her hardest to get away. But she was running to fast, and all she could see was a flurry of green beneath her. _'I need to get to Konoha,' _Sakura thought, thinking quickly._

_As she was running, an unexpected Shinobi appeared out of the trees branches, flying a punch towards her stomach. The punch hit her, sending the pink-haired kunoichi yards backwards. Her back hit a tree, and her body fell from branch to branch. Sakura quickly steadied herself, concentrating her chakra to her feet and balancing it. She ran down the tree, aiming a chakra-filled fist towards the ground, erupting a fissure to hit the tree where the unknown enemy ninja was._

'They're skilled,' _Sakura thought. Whoever—or whatever—was attacking her knew how to conceal their chakra to the point where only minor tracings could be sensed. Sakura kept on running and then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked at it, pulling the kunai out. She quickly hid behind a tree, concealing her chakra expertly, and looked at the kunai. _'Oh no.'

_Attached the kunai was poison, just enough that would cause immediate damage to her bloodstream. The medic nin extracted as much poison as she could, until her chakra had begun to get low. Sakura put away the small amount of chakra she had left. She mentally noted that she only had enough chakra left to heal one major injury, and that was it._

_She bit her lower lip, running blindly through the trees. Her vision was getting blurry, and that increased her anxiety. Normally, ninja would be calm throughout a situation like this, not letting panic influence their actions. And right now, Sakura was the brink of letting panic control her actions._

_Sakura continued to run through, breezing through the trees. Sakura felt a blur run past her in front of her, but she thought it was her imagination. Her vision blurred more, getting clear then blurring. She panted heavily when she saw the brightness of the sun in her eyes. Then she felt high chakra behind her, and she whipped around, absent-mindedly stumbling backwards._

_"What's wrong little kunoichi?" One of the mask ninja taunted her. "We won't hurt your pretty little face…" _

_There was a total of five ninja, from the chakra Sakura could sense, even though there were only two that she could actually see. _'Am I going to die like this?' _Sakura thought. She continued stumbling backwards, until she felt her foot at the edge of something. Unconsciously, she took another step back, this time losing her balance. _

_She fell over something steep, and her vision cleared just in time to see that she had fallen off the edge of a cliff. Apparently, the trees leaves and branches had covered the spot, making it appear as though there wasn't an edge. Her body was falling, rapidly, and she closed her eyes. She just knew it was a long distance._

**'Are you going to die like this?' **_her alter ego had said. _**'Just giving up because you're injured?' **_At the comment, Sakura opened her emerald green eyes. Her body crashed into water, getting cuts from the harsh impact into the water. _

_She had fallen coincidentally into a river. She struggled with swimming, her body aching with the pain of her muscles and the bleeding cuts. She barely managed to get herself to a rock in the middle of the river, only to be swept hard by a harsh wave of water that had engulfed her down under. _

_The water was pushing hard towards one side, and Sakura's body was thrust towards a sharp, jagged rock. Her head hit hard against it, and the stain of red blood began to pollute the river. She pushed her body up with her feet, pushing her strength and some chakra in her arms to swim all the way to land, which was just a small slit of it. _

_Using the rest of her chakra, she managed to heal the wound to her head so that it wasn't fatal, but couldn't heal it enough so that she could prevent the amnesia that would happen to her later. Her body, on the verge of failing from extreme exhaustion, fell unconscious along with her mind. _

_She closed her eyes, leaning her head back as her mangled body rested on the land, soaking wet and covered with dried or fresh blood. _

_Meanwhile, up ahead the enemy ninja who had been pursuing her tried to look through the thick fog that had taken place after Sakura had fallen. "Do you see her?" One of them asked. _

_"No," another responded. "But she must have died. There's no way she could've survived the fall, not in her condition." The shinobi that had asked the question earlier nodded, looking towards his fellow masked ninja._

_"Let's go," he said, and they both crouched before leaping very high into the air._

-

-

-

"I…" Sakura paused. "I think that's all that happened." A long silence took place. Naruto absent-mindedly was clenching and unclenching his fist, and Sasuke was boring his gaze into the ground, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun? You guys okay…?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, snapping out of his temporary daze. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Sakura-chan, I was just… thinking." He straightened up, flashing Sakura a quick foxy grin to reassure her.

"Did you know who the ninja that were attacking you were?" Sasuke asked monotone. Sakura looked at him, a small blush creeping on her cheeks, but it was very faint. He was giving her the same intense stare from before, thus making her flush lightly. Her hands fidgeted slightly.

"Um… I couldn't tell. I couldn't see because they were wearing masks," Sakura answered him.

"Did you feel anything familiar about their chakra?" The Uchiha Prodigy asked again.

"No, I think they were just ninja that were pursuing me because of something I had…" Sakura looked in his deep onyx orbs. "I don't know what they were after." She laced her fingers together in her lap, waiting for Sasuke's reaction. He just gave her a hint of a nod, his expression blank even though he was frowning. "So, did I help?" Sakura asked quietly, looking at Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I think that's enough." _'Actually, I think we need more information,' _Naruto added mentally. _'But I don't want to bother her.' _Sakura smiled.

"Okay, now you have to keep your part of the deal." When both boys gave her a confused look, Sakura smiled wider. "You said that if I tell you what happened, or all that I could remember, that you'd tell me what happened the night Sasuke-kun left. Remember now?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, grinning sheepishly. "Of course I knew what you meant!" He looked over at Sasuke, "Well teme, we have to keep our part of the deal." Sakura nodded, and Sasuke didn't do anything, he just merely glared and bore his eyes elsewhere.

"Well… the night that Sasuke-teme left…" Naruto began, pondering on how to explain it. "You already know that he left for power," Naruto said as Sakura nodded. "Well… I'm not really sure _what _happened when he left, because I wasn't there. I only knew he left from you, Sakura-chan."

"I… was there when he left?" Sakura said. _'Wait… those weird, random thoughts about a cold night, a full moon, a guy with dark, spiky hair dressed in dark colors walking away…' _Her emerald green eyes widened visibly. _'Is that what he's talking about?' _Then she felt a great pang of pain on her heart, and she mentally winced.

Naruto had continued, "Yeah, you were there. I'm not really sure what happened, you just came to me, crying, saying that… he left last night." Naruto unconsciously frowned as he spoke. He hated it when he saw his precious female teammate in such a heartbroken state.

"If you don't know what happened…" Sakura said quietly, turning to look at Sasuke who was glaring elsewhere. "Then, you, Sasuke-kun, _you_ tell me what happened."

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura pouted. "Why do you always want to keep it all to yourself? So secretive?" Sasuke ignored her questions, not bothering to answer them. He already knew the answer himself. He didn't want her hating him. But, he would never admit that he regretted leaving, because he never regretted it at all.

"Sasuke-teme always kept stuff to himself," Naruto told her. "He rarely opened up to anyone." Naruto trailed off, continuing as memories flew into Sakura's head. Just… people talking.

-

-

-

_**Static**_

_"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"_

_"You really _are _annoying Sakura."_

_**Static**_

_"I love you so much!"_

_"From here on out, new roads will open for all of us."_

_**Static**_

_"I have family… and I have friends, but if you leave… to me… it'll be the same as being alone!"_

_"Why do I have to tell you anything?"_

_"If you can't stay… then please… take me with you…"_

_**Static**_

_"Arigatou… Sakura."_

-

-

-

"I don't know why Sasuke-teme always is selfish, but I think—" Naruto continued, but Sakura cut him off.

"You… hurt me," Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at the raven-haired man. "You… hurt me when you left. You hurt me a lot." She held her hand on her heart, "… Right here. You hurt me right here."

"You… you remember?" Naruto asked, clear shock evident on his face. Sakura nodded uncertainly.

"I… think so." This time Sasuke had averted his intense gaze from the floor back to Sakura. _'So… she remembers.' _Sasuke thought. His expression was blank, but serious at the same time. Then what happened next confused him.

She hugged him.

She had gotten up, her legs wobbly from not having been in use for a while, and stumbled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. _'Sakura-chan?' _Naruto thought, very confused and somewhat pained at the same time. _'… What are you doing?' _

"You came back," she mumbled, her words muffled from the cloth of Sasuke's shirt. "I don't care that you left. I'm just happy that you came back and are here." Sasuke looked down at Sakura's bright pastel pink hair, awkwardly returning her embrace by hanging his arm loosely around her waist.

After a few moments, Sakura let go, smiling brightly at Sasuke who just looked back at her down with a nonchalant expression, even though his eyes were boring directly into hers. "Um…" Naruto started, feeling awkward and kind of indifferent. "We should go now, to tell Tsunade-baachan about what you told us."

The kyuubi vessel got up, starting to walk towards the door. Sasuke brushed passed Sakura, following Naruto as they both left.

Once they were outside, Naruto had both his arms folded behind his head. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked. Yes, he was jealous. How could Sakura be falling for Sasuke _again_? Besides, Sasuke had come back _with _Naruto, not on his own will. Apparently Sakura hadn't remembered that.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke replied monotone, slightly scowling.

"You know what I mean, teme," Naruto retorted. Sasuke ignored him, and the rest of the way towards the Hokage Mansion was walked in silence.

**A/N:**** Okay, I sometimes get carried away writing this story so I write more than I intend to. Anyway, I'm still in a depressed mood. But on the bright side, it's summer vacation… well; let's just say I haven't been having the best summer vacation. It's kind of a personal problem, you see. I don't want to bore you by explaining it, so I'll just leave it be.**

**Read and review please.**


	11. A Mission

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, I'm back. SO sorry about the long wait. I'll be quiet so you can enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm… oh, me? Ugh, fine, I don't own Naruto.

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 11 – Jealousy**

Naruto couldn't believe it. _I have to get back to Sakura-chan and tell her what really happened. _He wasn't going to let his best friend and rival beat him again _and _get the girl! No, Uzumaki Naruto refused to be beat. Although they both deeply cared for the rosette haired girl, Naruto was **not **going to let her be win over again by the same person who caused her so much hurt before.

"Teme, you have to go back there and tell Sakura-chan the truth," Naruto said in a firm, I've-made-up-my-mind tone. Sasuke snorted.

"Why would I do that dobe? She remembered, and that's all that matters," Sasuke kept his hard onyx gaze on the rode ahead of them, the two men taking a stride away from direction the Hokage Mansion to have their little talk elsewhere.

"She didn't remember _all _of it," Naruto bellowed. "_I'm _the one that brought your sorry ass back here, but she doesn't remember that because she thinks that _you _came back on your _own_. But you didn't! And Sakura-chan deserves to know the truth!"

"Shut up," Sasuke retorted. "We're not going to put her in a worse condition than she's already in."

"Worse condition? _Worse condition? _How does telling her the truth worsen her condition teme?!" Naruto's voice had noticeably gotten louder, and it was clear that he was beginning to get angry. Sasuke said nothing, making Naruto's impatience for the arrogant man beside him grow. "Answer me, you bastard!"

Sasuke stopped walking, crushing a small twig that was underneath his foot as he twisted around to get a look at Naruto who had fallen a few steps behind him. A smirk was on his handsome pale face. "You're jealous." Sasuke said simply.

_"Jealous?" _Naruto repeated in a quiet tone. Yes, he was jealous. But there was no way in hell he was going to admit it to the man before him, it would only boost his already high ego. "I'm not jealous you twisted bastard. You're deceiving Sakura-chan _again _and making her fall in love with you again for the wrong reasons!"

The smirk diminished from Sasuke's face, and he gave Naruto a cold look. "Making her love me for the wrong reasons?" Sasuke repeated in a dead quiet but smooth tone. "And how is that?"

"She thinks that you came back on your _own_, she thinks that you had the strength and willing to come back _on your own_. But you didn't, and you know it just as well as I do!" Naruto huffed, fists clenching tightly that his knuckles began to turn white before he released them. "I bet she thinks that you came back for _her_," Naruto added, muttering. "Because she _begged _you to stay."

"You make me sound like I'm the bad guy here," Sasuke remarked in a bittersweet tone, feigning a look of hurt.

"I'm not kidding teme! If you won't tell her, then I will," The Kyuubi Vessel said, turning around and heading towards Konoha's main hospital where Sakura was held. Naruto heard a puff of smoke behind him, a second later seeing that Sasuke reappeared in front of him, blocking his path towards the destination Naruto wanted to get to.

"We don't have time for that," Sasuke said, once he was in front of Naruto. "We have to go tell Tsunade about what Sakura told us."

"We'll make time," Naruto fired back.

"Listen to me dumbass, if we tell Tsunade about what we learned, it could increase chances of Tsunade thinking of a cure for Sakura's amnesia. Do you want to waste time telling her that I came back with your help that won't make a difference now or do you want her to gain her memories back?" The question brought a soft breeze among the two skilled shinobi, an uncomfortable but necessary silence taking place.

"It _would _make a difference," Naruto's stubbornness seethed out from his gritted teeth. _Damn it, just choose now that teme actually makes sense. _"We'll tell Tsunade-baachan about what Sakura-chan told us, but after that I'm going back personally and telling her what really happened."

Sasuke didn't reply, and Naruto didn't wait for his answer. They both held a hand in the air with two fingers raised up, one glaring at the other's cool blank expression, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

-

-

"Uzumaki, Uchiha," Tsunade said when both ANBU were standing outside the door, knowing it was them from the strong chakra waves their auras sent her. "You can come in. You should know by now that the door is never locked." Naruto twisted the knob, walking inside with a peeved expression as Sasuke followed quietly.

"And what brought you two here today?" Tsunade asked, still signing documents as part of her paperwork, and once she finished she began to multitask by scanning a ninja's mission report while signing another document.

"It's about Sakura," Sasuke told her strictly. Tsunade stopped her work upon hearing he apprentice's name. She put her work aside, making her mahogany desk clear of anything on top of it. Her golden almond eyes narrowed as she flickered her eyes back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

The blonde-haired woman leaned to the side slightly, peering to make sure that the door was shut. "Alright," Tsunade confirmed to herself, propping her elbows up and resting her chin on top of her folded hands. "Tell me what you have found out."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut him off. "Sakura-chan said that she just remembered completing a mission that you gave her, Tsunade-baachan, and that she said that while she was on the mission, some enemy ninja came and ambushed her while she was in the middle of a forest. She—"

"—She started trying to fight them off," Sasuke cut in, ignoring the disapproving scowl that set on Naruto's whiskery features. "But they had thrown weapons at her that were laced with poison, and it had struck her and the poison entered her bloodstream. Sakura—"

"—Sakura-chan started running blindly because of the poison in her," Naruto picked up where he cut Sasuke off, also ignoring the angry glare the Uchiha sent him. _Two can play at this game, _Naruto thought to himself, mentally smiling a sheepish grin. "Sakura-chan ran somewhere towards the edge of a cliff—"

"—The enemy ninja had caught up with her," Sasuke intervened. "And so, probably out of panic, she jumped off the edge of the cliff." He paused for a moment when he saw the slightest change in Tsunade's expression, then continued. "She fell into a river, and the water was rapid, and it pushed her weak body along easily—"

"—And while she was swimming to land, even though she was clearly exhausted, the water got really strong unknowingly at one point and pushed her so hard that her head hit a sharp rock." Tsunade raised an elegant eyebrow at the information. Naruto cleared his throat, then continued, "She eventually swam to a small piece of land nearby, and she said that she can't remember anything after that."

"Hmm," hummed Tsunade, casting her golden gaze elsewhere for a moment as she processed the information that she had just been told. "When you say that she hit a 'sharp' rock, describe what you mean."

"Sharp as in jagged," Sasuke replied. Both his and Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed as the two shinobi gave each other different glances, one annoyed and the other angry. Tsunade caught the look on their faces, and she mentally smiled. _Fighting over who got to tell Sakura's story, _Tsunade thought.

"Well, I see how she got the amnesia," Tsunade mumbled to herself. She turned to the side from the seat of her desk, getting up and walking to a file cabinet. She opened the middle drawer, putting her index finger to her chin as she tapped it gently, her gold orbs searching through files until she sought was she was looking for, pulling out Sakura's medical file that was updated ever since she had checked in the hospital when she was found brutally injured from her mission.

"Wait, Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-sensei said that Sakura-chan's head injury was fatal!" Naruto commented loudly, and Tsunade made no expression at his statement and Sasuke's body tensed at the statement.

"That's what the medic nins thought," Tsunade told him, "but they're wrong." Naruto took a sigh of relief, and Sasuke relaxed his tense form. "I'll go check on her personally right now, but as for you two," Tsunade paused for a moment, her lips set in a firm line. "Take this," she turned her chair, picked up a scroll and tossed it towards Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke caught it with skilled ease, opening it and scanning the contents with dark onyx orbs. "You're giving us a mission?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"What?! A mission? _Now_?" Naruto asked in a wondering tone, taking the scroll from Sasuke's grip and looking at it. "What are you sending us away for Tsunade-baachan?"

"I don't need to explain myself," Tsunade said in an ordering tone. "Now don't give me excuses and complete the mission." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but the hard golden almond gaze the blonde sannin gave him made Naruto close his mouth, muttering a quiet string of profanities. "You are dismissed," Tsunade told them, giving a wave of her hand. The two shinobi said nothing and disappeared.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out as the black-haired woman strolled inside with Tonton in her arms.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime?" Shizune asked with a curious tone.

"I'm going to the hospital, tell the doctors that I'm arriving and that I'm going to personally see Haruno Sakura." Shizune blinked, and after considering the thought she nodded.

"Why do you want to see her Tsunade-hime?" Shizune interrogated, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I just need to run some tests…" Tsunade trailed off. "After all, a cure for her amnesia isn't going to pop up out of nowhere."

"Can you really make a cure for amnesia?"

"Not exactly, but I can make something that will help her mind enter her subconscious mind that contains her memories." Shizune seemed hesitant with the knowledge Tsunade had given her, but said nothing otherwise. She was the Hokage, it's not like her apprentice could have power over her and tell her to do something else.

"Okay then, Tsunade-hime. I'll go alert the hospital of your arrival," Shizune gave a tentative smile before leaving, Tonton giving a squeaking, "Bui!"

-

-

-

Both Sasuke's and Naruto's mission was just a simple protect-the-target mission, and they had to guard a girl named Masami, which according to the scroll, was a girl from the Moon Village who's beauty was so elegant that many suitors—including dangerous shinobi—sought after her.

The fair maiden had been hearing threats from an anonymous person, threatening that if she did not become a bride to a certain man (the name was not mentioned in the mission scroll) that her whole family and village would be slaughtered.

Naruto and Sasuke were to go to the Moon Village and protect the girl, while trying to find out who was giving her threats and destroy the person. It mentioned in the mission scroll that according to what skilled ninja think in the Moon Village that someone powerful ("Most likely a ninja," Sasuke had said) is sending her the threats, and he's smart enough to know how to not leave a single trace to track him by.

"You think Tsunade-baachan's trying to get rid of us, Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto as they headed towards Konoha's gates, already prepared for their mission. "Do you think she thinks that we're going to something bad to Sakura-chan or make her worse again?"

Sasuke remained silent, his lips pursed in a tight line.

Just then Naruto's mind clicked. "When we get back, I'm still telling Sakura-chan that I brought you back."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead, for all I care." His tone was icy, colder than his usual monotone.

"What's your problem?" Naruto bit back. They had already reached outside Konoha's gates, and were walking down a path in the forest with vivid green trees surrounding them. The Uchiha ignored him, and the blond-haired shinobi decided now wasn't a time to pick a fight.

Minutes passed, and Sasuke spoke up. "When we get to the Moon Village, we're taking the girl back to Konoha." Naruto rose an eyebrow, turning his face to look at Sasuke's face who was still looking straight ahead.

"And why would we do that teme? The mission scroll said that we need to protect her there only, not bring her somewhere else!"

"If we take her somewhere else, her village won't be endangered," Sasuke argued in a matter-of-fact tone. "It will also lure whoever is threatening her elsewhere."

"But then we'll put Konoha in danger!"

"Dobe. She'll be easier to protect." Sasuke was very well aware that the reason him and Naruto got the mission was so that they wouldn't be near Sakura. But if they brought their mission back to Konohagakure, then they wouldn't be so far off and would be able to protect the Masami girl and see if Sakura would make any process with her memories.

Sasuke, not wanting to explain himself, waited until Naruto would _eventually _catch on to the plan. And he did, a good 20 minutes later. "_Oh_! I get what you mean teme! We can watch Sakura-chan and Masami-chan at the same time!" The Kyuubi Vessel seemed proud of himself that he figured out the plan, an accomplished grin wide spread on his face.

Sasuke grunted. This was going to be a _long_ mission, which is until they walked back in Konoha's gates.

-

-

-

Tsunade arrived at the hospital, doctors and nurses stepping aside to let the blonde Hokage through. When she arrived at the room Sakura was in, she didn't hesitate to step inside. Sakura was there, looking up brightly when she heard the door open, her mouth blurting out, "Naruto-kun?" with an anxious tone laced with her voice.

"Not today," Tsunade's voice came in a gentle sound. "Him and the Uchiha are out on a mission." Sakura blinked, looking at her visitor.

"Oh, sorry for mistaking you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura leaned forward, bowing in respect, despite the fact that she was sitting up in her snow-white sheets, making the movement look slightly awkward.

"No need for formalities, Sakura," Tsunade told her. "You are my apprentice, after all." Sakura looked up at Tsunade with wide jade green eyes.

"Y-Your apprentice? Was I really?" Tsunade noticed that she used the past tense version of her words.

"Yes, you _are_ my apprentice." Tsunade walked up to Sakura, pulling up a seat and sitting beside her bed. Sakura followed Tsunade's movements with her eyes, turning to face her when the Godaime went and sat beside her. Sakura blinked her eyes a few times when Tsunade lifted both her index and middle finger and placed it on Sakura's forehead, the Hokage closing her eyes.

"U-Umm… Tsunade-sama… what are you doing?" asked Sakura in a quiet, meek tone.

**(A/N:** **I don't know if I read this somewhere in another fanfiction or if I saw this happen in the actual anime/manga, but I think Tsunade as a jutsu that she can use where she can go into someone's mind, right? I know there are other people/jutsu that can do that, but I think Tsunade did it once. If not, well, in this story, she can use a jutsu that can interpret someone's subconscious mind. Okay, **_**now **_**you can keep on reading.)**

"I'm going to see inside your subconscious mind, Sakura," The blonde Hokage told her in a composed tone. "I'm going to see if I can try to find some memories that you can't recover. I'm going to need you to remain perfectly still and quiet, is that alright?" She opened her eyes for a moment to see Sakura's expression.

The pink-haired girl nodded, her face still slightly hesitant, but Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile, and Sakura visibly calmed herself and relaxed.

"Now, hold still," Tsunade instructed her, a green glow glowing from Tsunade's index and middle finger as she pressed them again on Sakura's forehead.

**A/N:**** There was a reason why I put that little part with Sasuke and Naruto talking about the mission, and I guess you'll find out why later or next chapter. **

**Okay, I know it's summer and all and I have "no" excuse for not updating, but listen my precious readers (and hopefully reviewers.) During school, I never got a good nights' rest, and I never really got to relax ever. And I was always stressed, and even though I fit in updates, the updating just added to my stress. (I'm not blaming you guys though.)**

**You see, now that it's summer, I'm trying to convince myself to relieve of the stresses and expectations I had to hold during the school year, and I'm using my summer to catch up on the night's rest I've really needed. **

**In August, I'm going off to my dad's house for probably the month, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update at ALL while I'm there. So I'm sorry if you're going to have to wait another month and a few weeks for my next update. :/**

**Hopefully you'll find some way to forgive me, and review for the chapter I've given you. Hey, on the bright side, at least I'm not putting this on hiatus right? (:**


	12. Probing

**A/N:**** I have updates on my Profile letting you know why I'm behind on stories or what's going on lately which is why I haven't been updated. There's also a "story updater" which will let you know how much I'm done with the next chapter of each story. Go on my profile to see for yourself!**

**Disclaimer:** Let's just keep this simple. I don't own Naruto.

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. [NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 12 – Probing**

Tsunade focused intently, her body perfectly still, occasionally shaken from Sakura's own timid ness of her mind being probed. Many images were appearing in Tsunade's mind coming from Sakura's subconscious one. Memories of the kunoichi's childhood, her time on Team Kakashi, even the time that Sasuke abandoned the village. All and more were revealed to the blonde Hokage.

The memories that had appeared in her mind most were those revolving around Team Kakashi. She could see the team, the missions they had been on, how they all acted around each other, and more. She also noticed the great emotion in Sakura as she pleaded for Sasuke to stay, the Godaime's face twisting into an unreadable expression as she saw Sasuke knock the girl out then the memory flash to Sakura waking up on a bench early in the morning the next day.

What the Hokage hadn't noticed was the shaking and soft whimpering that was coming from the pink-haired girl across from her. As Tsunade took a look into Sakura's hidden memories, Sakura got a look into Tsunade's buried memories. It was a minor flaw that only happened one out of a hundred times. Sakura watched the love of Tsunade's life, Dan, bleed to death as well as her younger brother, feeling as though Sakura was in Tsunade's position as she laid her eyes on the corpse. She felt it just as real as she could see it. Tsunade's fear of blood, the hardship of getting over her two most precious people's deaths…

It wasn't until after a few minutes that the female sannin noticed Sakura's whimpering. She immediately stopped her ministrations, a frown forming on her face. "Why are you upset, Sakura?" She asked. When the said girl didn't answer, Tsunade figured it out for herself. _Ah, she got glimpses of my own memory, _the legendary healer thought to herself. "Calm down," she said softly. "I'm finished with what I needed to see." She stood up, making her way to the door silently.

Sakura stopped shaking soon after the Hokage had left, sighing quietly to herself. She laid back in her bed, her eyes shutting as she fell asleep, only to be twisting and turning and hardly getting any sleep, her dreams turned into nightmares as Tsunade's memories haunted her aching mind.

As Tsunade walked down the quiet white halls of the hospital, Shizune was quick to her side. "How is Sakura doing?" asked Shizune, curiosity getting the best of her as she walked with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Her memories…" Tsunade began. "A large portion is clouded up. It seems, though, that when Sasuke and Naruto are near, some memories surface." Tsunade noted the hopeful gleam in Shizune's expression. "_But_," the blonde woman continued, her face turning grim. "Sakura has the traumatic type of amnesia—according to what the boys said on how she lost her memory. And as we know, traumatic amnesia can be permanent.

"Also, with traumatic amnesia you can't be able to restore new memories. However, Sakura keeps the memory of both Naruto and Sasuke's names in her mind, but nothing further. It's strange because their names are considered new memories for her because she has forgotten her past memories with them. Her case is different from other amnesia patients."

"So, what does this mean?" questioned Shizune.

"Honestly, I'm not sure…" Tsunade remained silent for a few moments. "Perhaps, having the boys around will benefit to her. Still, there is a possibility that having them around will bury more of her memories than bring them out."

"In that case, it's a good thing you gave Naruto-san and Sasuke-san their mission," Shizune commented. "That will at least keep them away from Sakura-san."

Tsunade merely nodded.

-

-

-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the millionth time that day. Sasuke remained impassive, refusing to show the irritation growing in him from Naruto's constant babbles that day. Usually, he would tune the blond ninja out. However, when the only companion is the non-stop chattering shinobi beside you, not to mention your partner for the mission, you can't exactly "tune him out" per se. "What do you think this Masami girl looks like?" Naruto continued, to Sasuke's great pleasure. "If she has many suitors, she must be pretty—"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke said, his expression aggravated. Just before Naruto was about to respond, Sasuke cut him off. "We're here."

Naruto closed his mouth, taking a long gaze around the village. It was a fairly wealthy town as shown from the silk and fine glass shown off around the shops. Both ninja noticed the many guards around the village, noting the ominous looks given to them by the guards as well. They stopped when they noticed a reasonably large house atop a large hill.

"What business do you two have here?" one of the bulky guards asked in an ordering tone, holding what looked like a spear in one of his hands.

"We're the Konoha's ninja that were sent to guard Masami-chan!" The kyuubi vessel announced proudly, boasting his chest. The guard laughed at that.

"You_ little_ boys are here to protect Masami-sama?" The guard said in a mocking tone. Sasuke's brow rose at the suffix attached at the end of the girl's name.

"Hey, who are you calling little you bastar—!" Sasuke held out his arm in front of Naruto, preventing the boy from charging the security down. Naruto growled, "What are you stopping me for, Sasuke?! I was about to show this son of a—!" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke's onyx orbs converted into threatening Sharingan as the Uchiha knocked out the bodyguard in a quick flash. Seeing the guard's body slump and hit the ground with a thud, Naruto frowned with a scoff. "You just wanted to show off," Naruto muttered under his breath, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Ignoring the comment, Sasuke said in a dull tone, "Let's go." They both made their way up the hill towards the large mansion.

Once at the door, Naruto pounded it harshly. "Hey! Anyone in there?!" He continued pounding on the poor door. Sasuke kept his eyes on the surroundings. He noticed the curtain of a window near the door pull back for a sleek moment, a girl's face peeping out.

Once realizing she was being watched, the girl gasped and ran away, her silky brown hair following behind her. The blond shinobi, oblivious to what had just happened, continued hitting the door as he began to get frustrated. "Grr, open the door!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, hitting Naruto at the back of the head. Naruto's eyes flamed as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that for teme?!"

"Idiot, you're scaring the girl." Sasuke commented, eyelids drooping lazily over glossy onyx orbs.

Naruto blinked at the statement. "Masami-chan? Are you in there? I'm the brave, strong ninja Uzumaki Naruto here to protect you—with some help from Sasuke-bastard here!" The proclamation earned the blond another unkind blow.

Hesitantly, the door creaked open. A set of distinct, wide hazel eyes peeped back at the two men. The door opened wider to the newcomers. A girl with long brown hair reaching her waist with fairly tanned skin stood at the door. "You—you are the Konoha shinobi?" the girl asked, her voice velvety and light.

Masami looked from one to the other. She could tell from Naruto's broad smile that he was a friendly person. Transferring her eyes to Sasuke, a light blush formed on her face. Sasuke's face recoiled at her blush. _Damn, not another one… _ he thought absent-mindedly.

He knew his features definitely stood out on his pale, handsome face with his toned body. He just hadn't assumed the girl—which, according to the scroll was being stalked for her beauty—would be one to go for looks. But, as Masami shook her head lightly, ridding the blood from her heart-shaped face, Sasuke concluded she was a female who did go passed looks.

"Let's go," Sasuke announced bluntly. He turned on his heel heading back the direction they had came to Konoha.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Right, the sooner back to Sakura-chan, the better!"

Masami pushed her hair over her shoulder. "We're leaving?" she asked. She looked at Sasuke, assuming he was the leader of the two. He gave her a hint of a nod in response.

"You have to pack your bags quickly!" Naruto told her. "We have a friend back in Konoha we have to protect too." Despite the shinobi's smiling face, his cerulean blue eyes flashed a look of cautiousness mentioning the pink-haired teammate.

As Masami turned back in her home to gather a few of her things, Naruto faced Sasuke, eyebrows furrowed as his expression grew serious. "Despite that we have a mission, I'm still doing whatever it takes to get Sakura-chan's memories back."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I'll tell her everything that has happened since the time we united as Team Kakashi. She deserves the truth." The Uchiha's eyes bored into the ground. His expression was as impassive as ever.

A few moments later, Masami came back out with a small bag in hand. Being the gentleman Naruto was (which Sasuke snorted at this), he offered to take the bag and carry it for the duration of the trip. The brunette complied, a smile forming on her feminine features.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, hoisting the bag over his shoulder. Sasuke remained quiet as usual, eyes closed.

-

-

-

Half way into the trip back to Konohagakure, Sasuke and Naruto decided to take a small break for Masami who was evidently beginning to get exhausted. As Sasuke roasted the fire, Masami cooked the fish Naruto had caught. They ate in silence until Naruto broke it.

"So, why were you so cautious opening the door to us Masami-chan?" asked the blond. "I mean, I kept on saying that we were from Konoha and still no answer!"

Masami sighed inaudibly. "I don't know who to trust anymore," she said. "One of my bodyguards previously had been just a henchman sent to steal me in the night during 'night duty.' Luckily though, one of my other bodyguards heard me struggling and came into the room and saved me."

"Do you know anyone who would be after you?" Sasuke asked, the fire blaze reflecting brightly in his gaze. She shrugged, looking at the fire as well, entranced by the cackling sparks flying from the flames.

"They're probably just outsiders after her for her beauty and wealth," Naruto concluded, smiling to himself for having figured it out.

Sasuke tended to the fire once more before getting up. "We're leaving."

"_Already_?" Naruto whined before hitting his chest, clearing his voice. "I mean, Masami-chan is probably too exhausted and—"

"She's fine. We're going."

Masami smiled gently. "Yes, I'm fine Naruto-san. I don't want to hold you two back."

Naruto slumped his shoulders. "Oh, alright." Then he stood upright, his cerulean eyes twinkling. "The sooner to Sakura-chan the better!" Masami smiled genuinely.

The Uchiha's onyx orbs narrowed slightly. _Her smile is so similar to Sakura's…_

-

-

-

After a few more hours, the group of three had reached the Konohagakure gates. Naruto had a broad smile plastered on his whiskery face as he ran inside his home village. _Back in Konoha… _thought the boy. _Oh, I've got to find Sakura-chan!_

Just as Naruto was about to speed off towards the hospital, Masami spoke up. "Don't you need to tell your village leader that you've brought me here?" she asked. "With my… 'suitors'"—she cringed at the word—"after me, I'm sure they'll bring strong men. I don't want to leave your village unprotected."

"Oh, don't worry! With my superior skills—!" Naruto boasted until he was—once _again_—slapped on the head. "Dammit, teme! You got to stop doing that!" Sasuke merely shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Eh, fine. We'll go tell Tsunade-baachan about you being here Masami-chan."

Masami smiled once again making Sasuke's mind bring up the thought of a certain pink-haired girl.

They headed towards the Hokage Mansion. Once at the door of Tsunade's office, Naruto didn't bother knocking. He slammed the door open, causing the blonde Godaime to look up hastily. Her golden almond colored eyes widened slightly at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two? What are you doing _here_?" asked the legendary female medic.

"Teme and I decided it would be easier to protect Masami-chan here, in Konoha! That way the 'suitors' after her wouldn't know where to find her, and she'd be safe—!" Naruto fell over when a heavy medical book hit him square in the face.

"Baka! What if her 'suitors' hire tracker ninja to find her!" Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples as she set her elbows upon her auburn desk.

Naruto got up after a few moments of lying on the floor. He rubbed his face as he muttered a few words and curses under his breath. Tsunade sighed once again. "Well, what's done is done. No matter what the tracker nin are going to be lead here. You two better had your guard up extra high now. I will warn some ANBU and jounin as well." Folding her hands in front of her mouth, Tsunade kept her eyes on the two. Just as she noticed Sasuke, Naruto, and the girl (which she assumed as Masami from the mission scroll) about to turn and leave (with Naruto still muttering incoherent words and curses), she spoke up.

"I have another order for you two," said she. Sasuke's ears perked as Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Do not go anywhere near Sakura still. Despite that you are on a mission, you still must heed that command. Do you understand?" Ignoring the disapproving looks Tsunade had received from both shinobi, they nodded.

They walked out the Hokage Mansion in silence.

"What a strong leader you have," Masami spoke out admiringly. Just then, Naruto's stomach grumbled. Masami giggled as Naruto blushed with humiliation.

"Heh, guess I didn't eat enough fish to last some time in Konoha. Ne, teme, why don't we take Masami-chan to Ichiraku?!" Naruto began to drool at the thought of a steaming hot bowl of ramen in his face. Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto was already dragging Masami by her hand towards the ramen restaurant. "You're buying, teme!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

-

-

-

Ino and Sakura casually strolled around Konoha. Sakura inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it loudly as she stretched out her arms. "It feels like forever since I've been out…!" Ino laughed at that.

"Yeah, no kidding. They kept you in there like a prisoner." The blonde grinned. Sakura smiled back, nodding.

"Yes, they did. But it's a good thing you convinced them to let me out!" Sakura took another breath, glancing at her surroundings with wide emerald eyes.

Ino looked towards the ground. _Actually, I was ordered to take you out_, she said mentally, remembering what Tsunade has said.

_"Take her to places that will jog her memory—such as her house," The Godaime ordered. Ino nodded._

_"What will you be doing in the meantime, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked, curiosity getting the better of her. _

_"I will be working on a cure for Sakura's memory loss with Shizune. Now go, there's no time to waste. If she asks why she was suddenly let out, explain that you had 'convinced' the nurses." _

_Ino nodded once again, making a hand seal before disappearing and reappearing in front of Konoha's hospital. _

"Ino-chan? You there? Hello?" asked Sakura, waving her porcelain hand in front of the kunoichi's face. The blonde had gotten lost in her thoughts, stopping in her tracks causing Sakura to look back with wonderment. "You alright? Everything going right with your head?"

Ino shook her head, smiling. "Of course it is, billboard brow!" She knocked her hand on Sakura's head. "I wouldn't be so sure about yours though." She gave the pink-haired girl a cheeky grin.

Sakura chortled until her stomach grumbled. Blushing from embarrassment, she put a hand over her stomach and spoke aloud. "I guess I forgot to eat when I left the hospital." She beamed despite her embarrassed flushed cheeks.

Ino laughed, taking hold of Sakura's wrist. "I know just the place to eat." Walking a few more blocks, Sakura watched with amusement as Ino led her to the one restaurant a certain ninja was all too familiar with.

Ichiraku.

**A/N:**** I'm glad I took the time to finish this up today. Wow, five months since I've last updated. That's even worse than my Demon's Fall update! **

**  
****Well, if I have **_**really**_** loyal reviewers (which I applaud you for, if you're reading this), you'll drop by a review to let me know that you still want more from this story.**

**Trust me, I don't take out time for things like this for no reason people.**


	13. Circumstances

A/N: I stayed up until 1:30 a

**A/N:**** I stayed up until 1:30 a.m. coming up with this idea with my sister, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** Let's just keep this simple. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

**Chapter 13 – Circumstances**

Ino and Sakura approached the ramen stand as Sakura's curious eyes roamed around it's surroundings. "So what does this place serve, Ino-chan?" Sakura frowned, holding her head with one hand as she felt a migraine as she drew nearer to the restaurant.

"You used to come here with your team a lot, don't you remember?" inquired Ino, still pulling Sakura along from her wrist. Sakura shook her head side to side from Ino's question.

As Ino looked ahead, her sky blue eyes caught sight of a familiar orange jacket and felt a familiar chakra as well.

"Oi, oi, Ayame! Another bowl please!" an obnoxious voice said as it put aside the sixth bowl.

"Well, well, well…" the blonde kunoichi mumbled to herself, a small smile setting place. "Look who it is."

When the girls reached Ichiraku, they each sat on a stool. Ino ordered two Tonkotsu ramen as Teuchi, Ayame's father, took the order.

Naruto, mouth full of noodles, looked to his right as he felt familiar chakra beside him. His cerulean eyes grew when he saw the recognizable pink hair of his teammate. "Sakumra-chipan!"

"Dolt, swallow before you talk," commented the Uchiha nonchalantly.

Sakura and Masami laughed at the boy's expression until Naruto swallowed all his noodles, yelling enthusiastically, "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke, on Naruto's right, moved his onyx orbs from his hunched over position, arms in front of him and elbows on the counter as he rested on his folded hands that were clasped together. He acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's been so long since I've last seen you! You haven't visited," replied the pink-haired girl with a friendly smile. She noticed an unfamiliar girl on Naruto's left as she leaned back, saying, "Who's that?"

Masami smiled, bowing from her sitting position. "I am Masami Takeda, and—"

"And Sasuke-teme and I have to protect her from her crazy suitors," finished Naruto with a grin as he began eating back in his ramen bowl.

Ino and Sakura's Tonkotsu ramen soon arrived as Teuchi handed Sakura's with a smile, having not seen her at his ramen bar in a while.

"What brings you out, Sakura? I haven't seen you in a while," commented the old man with a gentle smile.

Naruto nodded in agreement, adding, "Yeah, I thought Tsunade-baachan didn't want you to leave the hospital room!"

"Well, Ino-chan actually brought me here, since Tsunade-sama is letting me get some fresh air," the kunoichi answered.

Ino, in a hushed tone so only Naruto and Sasuke could hear, said "Tsunade-sama wanted me to take out Sakura to bring her to places so it would jog her memory, _and _for her to get some fresh air because she was cooped up in the small hospital room." Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded in understanding.

About an hour later, Naruto finished his 10th bowl as he leaned back, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "Boy, that was good, wasn't it teme?" Sasuke ignored him, and Naruto shrugged it off, looking at Masami. "Did you like it Masami-chan?" Masami smiled politely as she nodded.

The kyuubi vessel looked over at Sakura, "Ne, Sakura-chan, what'd you think? Did it _remind _you of anything?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the word "remind."

Sakura laughed shortly, answering, "No, I don't think so. I just have this really bad migraine…" Naruto rose an eyebrow at that, until his body tensed.

Sasuke's face turned into a frown. "Oi, dobe." He craned his neck towards Naruto's direction. The Hokage-To-Be furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I sense them," he replied. "There's definitely more than one." Ino moved her eyes, also sensing what the two boys were.

Sasuke nodded. _So they've finally come for her… _thought the Uchiha prodigy, dark onyx orbs looking at Masami from their peripheral vision. Pivoting his foot towards the forest just outside of Konohagakure, he said, "Let's move."

Naruto agreed, looking at Sakura and Masami who had blank faces, having no idea what the two ninja were talking about. "Hey guys, let's get out of here, teme and I want to go train." He pointed his arm towards the forest, "We're going over there, and it has large open space, good for training!" He beamed at them to reassure the two girls.

_The amount of ninja coming, if I left Naruto and Sasuke alone, they'd be greatly outnumbered, _Ino thought. She then looked at Sakura. _But if I went to help them, Sakura would be put in danger. _

"Ino-chan, can we go watch them train? Maybe I'll pickup a thing or two, I am a pretty quick learner you know," Sakura stated.

_I'll just have to stay close to her, and protect her. That way I can help protect the village too, _the blonde medic nin concluded in her mind. "Okay then, let's go!"

-

-

-

Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino already had their guard up as they walked into the many trees of the forest. They were a safe distance away from Konoha so no innocent villagers would get hurt from the fighting. With one hand in his kunai pouch, Naruto crouched down slightly.

"They're coming quick," Sasuke noted aloud. Masami moved her eyes around her surroundings. She wasn't only known for her beauty, she was known for her intellect as well.

"They hired tracker ninja, didn't they?" the brown-haired girl asked. "And they're coming, for me, right?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Smart girl," he said with a blank voice.

Sakura looked between Masami and Sasuke as a small frown set place in her features absent-mindedly.

Sasuke then turned his head over his shoulder, towards Sakura's direction. "Sakura, you shouldn't be here."

Sakura's emerald orbs grew slightly, taken back from his comment. "And why not, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke pursed his lips together tightly, his dark sleek eyebrows furrowing at her response.

"Sasuke-teme has a point, Sakura-chan," Naruto chimed in. "It's going to get pretty dangerous, and I"—the blond ninja glanced at the Uchiha, then muttered quietly—"… we don't want you getting hurt." Sakura's face softened.

Masami glanced at both boys' reaction and gave a small smile.

"I'm going to protect her," Ino stated confidently. "I won't leave her side—" Just then a kunai flew barely missing Ino's neck by a few centimeters. The blonde wiped the blood from the small cut on her neck.

Immediately Naruto and Sasuke crouched down. Naruto formed a few hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out, created about 100 or so Naruto clones. "Surround and protect Masami-chan!" The original Naruto called out to his clones. His duplicates nodded as they surrounded the brown-haired girl.

"Sakura, get behind me," Ino told the pink-haired girl. Sakura nodded as Ino took out a couple shuriken and kunai.

Sasuke's eyes switched slowly into blazing red Sharingan, the tomoes twirling threateningly. "Kuso," the man muttered under his breath before speaking up. "Naruto, we're surrounded."

The enemy ninja surrounded them in the bushes and treetops. Their sole leader, who called himself Kentaro, spoke up. "Give us the girl and we won't have to kill you," he stated calmly yet harshly. Masami cringed at the demand.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto shouted back as Sasuke remained silent.

"Very well then, you'll all just have to die." He made a small signal with his hand, a silent command for his minions to attack.

Both Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously looked at Sakura, making sure she was safe before they started fending off their attackers. The two males easily defeated the ninja attacking them with simple thrusts of their kunai and shuriken.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Ino called out, taking control of one of the enemies and causing them to attack one another. Just then, Kentaro appeared behind Ino, hitting her side causing her to fly off the ground. She flew towards a tree, her back hitting against the hard bark as her body slid to the floor. Her sky blue eyes came to a close as she fell unconscious.

Naruto gaped as he knocked out another shinobi and Sasuke looked to his right. _Sakura's vulnerable…! _Naruto thought.

"Sakura—!" Sasuke started before Naruto cut him off.

"Sakura-chan, _move_!" the blond shinobi yelled out as Kentaro, a tall medium built man with snake-like eyes, turned around and looked at the pink-haired girl. Sakura stumbled back, fear overtaking her. After all, she had been cooped up in the hospital and hadn't had much physical movement, and with her amnesia she forgot how to act and react in a battle situation.

Kentaro smirked, noting the worry etched on Naruto's whiskery face and the small hint of concern on Sasuke's. _So, she's important to them. _Disappearing in a flash, Kentaro reappeared behind Sakura. He put one arm around her mid-upper torso, constricting both of her arms to her side. Using the same arm, his hand held a sharpened kunai as its metal glistened in the sun. He held the weapon tightly against Sakura's neck.

"Perhaps you're willing to make a deal," Kentaro started. His smirk grew wider, using his free hand to stroke the side of Sakura's face. "What a lovely girl…"

Sasuke scowled, clenching his teeth tightly together. Naruto growled loudly, "Keep your dirty hands off her!"

He gave her cheek one more stroke before allowing his hand to fall to his side. "Give me the girl"—his eyes flickered to where Naruto's clones were, eyes looking straight at Masami—"and I will give you this girl. And if you don't agree, this girl will die." Sasuke's Sharingan swirled as Naruto growled again.

Sakura, having had soon overcome her shock, began struggling to get free. She gasped for air when Kentaro's hold on her tightened.

"There's no way you're taking Masami-chan, I swear it!" exclaimed the kyuubi vessel. He hit off a shinobi that was charging at him, "And there's no way you're laying another dirty hand on Sakura-chan either!"

Kentaro chuckled, snapping his fingers with his other free hand. Immediately five ninja were attacking Naruto, all with katanas in their grasp. "Kuso!" he snarled, holding them back with a kunai of his own. He looked over at Sasuke who was also too preoccupied to save Sakura.

Sakura's emerald orbs glanced down at the hand that was against her neck. As she spoke, Kentaro could feel the vibrations of her voice against her neck. "Let—me—go!" she struggled, but he still kept his grip on her. Using her quick mind, she thought of a plan. She opened her mouth, and bit Kentaro's hand as tight as a Jack Russell Terrier.

"Agh!" yelled out the man holding her, the pain causing him to drop his kunai. "You wench! Let go of me!" However Sakura held on, and in an attempt to get his hand free (Kentaro could see the blood drawing from her bite) he used his other hand and began pounding Sakura's head harshly.

With each blow to the head, Sakura heard static. She continued to hold on with all her might, her teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. Kentaro's hits grew faster and harder as he continued.

-

_**Static**_

"_Oh, looks like someone already has the tree-climing skill down," stated Kakashi, smiled from underneath his mask as Sakura smiled down at both Naruto and Sasuke looking up at her._

_**Static**_

_A smiling Iruka handing Sakura back her test. "100, as usual Sakura," he smiled at her as she beamed back._

_**Static**_

_A young Ino giving a young Sakura a red ribbon as she tied her hair up. "There, now everyone can see that 'big forehead' of yours," states the young blonde girl._

-

Sakura knew she couldn't hold on much longer, and all the images that were coming into her head began to give her a very intense migraine. Fresh, hot blood had begun to flow down from her forehead. Kentaro delivered one last chakra-filled blow to her head when Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She flew his hand, her body hitting the ground with a loud _thud_!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled. They defeated the final few shinobi left as they panted quietly. They had many cuts and bruises but no serious injuries from the long fight. However they could sense more ninja approaching. "How many are there, damn it!" cursed the kyuubi vessel.

In a fit of rage, Sasuke ran in incredible, blinding speed with his katana of Kusanagi and sliced across Kentaro's stomach. Blood spurted out as it splashed on the ground from his stomach. The man keeled over from his wound coughing up blood as well. His body went limp as he fell on the floor dying. The reinforcements had come at this time and had seen their leader fall.

One enemy came down and took Kentaro's limp body and disappeared in a flash, saying, "Mission: Failed." The rest of the reinforcements had retreated as well.

Naruto and Sasuke took a few short breaths. Then the Hokage-To-Be rushed over to Sakura's side, lifting her up from the small of her back. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, say something! Open your eyes!" Ino still lied unconscious against a tree. Naruto had deactivated his shadow clones as Masami came into sight once again.

Worry and guilt overtook her as she saw Sakura's battered up form and Ino unconscious against the bark. "Naruto-kun, is there any way I can help?" The brunette offered.

Sasuke's bangs fell over his eyes as he straightened himself up from his hunched down position. He walked over to Sakura's other side, peering at her through his thick raven bangs. "Isn't Ino a medical ninja?" he asked to no one in particular.

Naruto looked up at him, realizing his point. "Masami-chan, quickly, go get Ino! She can heal Sakura-chan's injuries!" Masami nods quickly as she rushes over to the tree Ino is laying against.

She kneels down, gently shaking the blonde's shoulders. "Ino, wake up, we need you," she whispered quietly.

Ino groggily wakes up groaning, holding her back as she sits up hunched over. "Ino, Sakura is severely hurt, can you heal her?" asks the brunette.

Ino's sky blue eyes snap open at the statement. She quickly gets up, stumbling from her injuries and moving too fast until she regains her balance and rushes to Sakura's side. Kneeling down besides Naruto, Ino uses her trained eyes and examines Sakura's body. Putting on hand on top of the other, blue chakra begins to form as she begins to heal.

-

-

-

Sakura's apple green eyes opened as she looked around her surroundings. Everything was pitch black to her. "Hello?" she called out and it echoed loudly. _Where am I? _she asked herself. _Am I… inside my mind?_

The darkness began to clear up when she saw some light. Looking towards the direction, she noticed the light was like a flash heading towards her.

-

_**Flash**_

"_I will no longer be a burden to anyone!" a deteremined Sakura yelled as she took a kunai and cut her hair free from Kin's grasp._

_**Flash**_

_Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sat at Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto trying to get a peek at Kakashi's _Icha Icha Paradise _novel and Kakashi pushed Naruto's head away. Sasuke looked at Naruto's attempts with a slightly annoyed look._

_**Flash**_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she kneeled down besides Sasuke's seemingly dead body. Her hand cupped the side of his face as she stroked his cheek. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out, falling on top of him and crying loudly._

-

The flashes had become to grow faster and faster. Sakura stumbled backwards, overwhelmed from what she was seeing. It all felt familiar to her, and at the same time she was so confused. The flashes flew at her faster and faster until everything became a blinding white…

-

-

-

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked in a slightly impatient tone.

"Don't rush me," Ino fired back, taking a couple deep breathes to keep the chakra flowing through her hands.

Masami watched with her hazel eyes, hopeful that Sakura would be all right. She looked at Sasuke, noticing that his back was tense and his eyes were cold, and yet she could see a hint of worry in it. She knew that he was trying to conceal his emotions for her. Moving her eyes from the Uchiha Masami looked at Naruto. His face was full of worry as his fists clenched and unclenched with waiting anticipation to see Sakura's brilliant green eyes open with life.

And just then Sakura's jade green orbs snapped open as she took a couple gasps for air. "Ohh, my head…" Sakura moaned, her hand grasping her head. She began to sit upwards but Ino pushed her back down with both hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't move so soon, Sakura, I'm not done yet," Ino told her as more blue chakra flowed through her hands.

Masami could see Sasuke's back loosen with ease as his eyes softened lightly. Naruto was obviously very relieved as he let out a deep breath of release.

Sakura whined, "Ino, my head hurts…"

"What do you feel?"

"A migraine…"

A little more chakra began to flow from Ino's hand. "There, that should take care of your migraine. Your head isn't fully healed, but I did the best that I can do. You should get it checked at the hospital."

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're alright! You had me so worried, I thought I was going to lose—!"

"Baka!" Ino yelled, striking Naruto on the head. "Don't yell so loud like that!"

As Naruto and Ino argued, Masami gently smiled down at Sakura. "I'm glad you're alright," she told her. Sakura gave her a small smile back.

"…And besides," Ino continued, "we still need to get Sakura back to the hospital. She has other injuries I don't know how to take care of."

Naruto blinked his cerulean blue eyes. "Oh, well in that case, Sakura-chan, do you want me to carry you on my back for the way back to Konoha?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's offer, displeased.

Sakura nodded, her body too exhausted to even walk. She sat up long enough for Naruto to hoist up her legs. Her arms fell limp around his neck as she rested her head on his broad shoulders. _He's so… comfortable… _she absent-mindedly thought.

Naruto felt Sakura's arms grow limp around his neck. He moved his eyes to the back of his head, then chuckled lightly when he felt her even breathing.

She had fallen asleep.

-

_Two days later…_

-

"Ah Naruto, you know you didn't need to stay the whole time in the hospital! I just needed rest, that's all," Sakura told him with a beaming smile. She wore a white hospital gown as she sat up against the bed, a white sheet over her lower body.

Naruto chortled as he sat on the chair positioned right next to her bed. He bent his arm back behind his head as he scratched his sun-kissed blonde hair. "Well, I did leave, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's smile grew wider as she leaned over, peering at the once clean hospital floor. It was now littered with many empty instant ramen cups. Naruto followed her gaze and laughed out of embarrassment.

The pink-haired girl's smile softened as her eyes shone with gratefulness. She reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "But thanks, for staying for me," she told him.

The kyuubi vessel stared at her for a couple of moments. There was something… different about Sakura and her presence.

But deciding to put the thought to the back of his mind, Naruto gave her a charming grin back, and Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat as her cheeks felt slightly hotter. He squeezed her hand back, as his other hand scratched his head again. "No problem, Sakura-chan!"

When Sakura pulled her hand back, placing both hands in her lap, she looked at the instant ramen cups and noticed that they were beef/pork flavored.

Referring to the empty cups on the floor, Sakura mentioned, "Aren't those the same type of ramen you were eating when you, me, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei were at Ichiraku and Kakashi-sensei showed you and Sasuke-kun what was inside _Icha Icha Paradise _six years ago?" Sakura laughed at the pleasant memory. "That was the only time I saw you turn down ramen!"

Naruto laughed along with her, "Oh, you mean back when we were genin? Yeah, and I—w-wait a second, did you just remember something?!" His mouth gaped widely as his ocean blue eyes widened as big as saucers in shock.

Sakura rose an eyebrow in confusion at his reaction. She laughed shortly, assuming it was a joke, and said, "Ha, Naruto when did I forget?"

He said nothing in response as his mouth hung open from her answer.

-

-

-

"Tsunade-baachan, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto repeated her name rapidly at the top of his lungs. He slammed the door of the Hokage's Office wide open. Tsunade immediately looked up to see who it was.

"Naruto, what is it?!" she yelled at him for making such a loud entrance. He panted, resting his hands on his knees since he had just run from the hospital to the Hokage's Mansion at full speed at the same time yelling "Tsunade-baachan!" at the top of his lungs.

"Tsunade-Tsunade-baachan," he said as he regained his breath.

"Out with it, Naruto!" she ordered.

"I think… I think Sakura-chan has her memories back!

* * *

**A/N;**** YAY! I'm so glad I can finally upload an update that has felt like FOREVER! Thank you for the reviewers that still keep on reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter is good, and that you liked it. I stayed up very late working on it, so please, read and review!**


	14. Memories

**A/N:**** Ooh, are we getting towards the ending?**

**Disclaimer:** Let's just keep this simple. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Memories**

Tsunade's hand slammed down on her mahogany desk. "She has her memories _back_?" she repeated Naruto's statement, watching the boy heave up and down as he breathed rapidly. He nodded hastily in reply.

"Sakura-chan"—pant—"hospital"—pant—"says she never forgot"— pant—"go, now!" The blonde shinobi placed both hands on his knees, staring at the floor as he regained his breath.

"How do you know this?"

He finally gained his breath, now being able to talk without heavily panting. "I—she woke up, and some nurses came in and did the some stuff. I stayed, even though they told me to leave, but there was no way I was leaving my Sakura-chan—!"

He noticed Tsunade frowning slightly as he began to trail off, so he got back on subject. "She woke up, and it felt like there was something… different about her. Then she saw all my ramen cups on the floor."

He chuckled as Tsunade sighed, hands folded in front of her as she listened intently muttering, "Typical."

"Anyway, she saw that they were beef-flavored—my _favorite_—and then she remembered something that had to do with the ramen—"

"Naruto, it could have just been that her mind triggered a memory after seeing something familiar. After all, you eating ramen is not a once-in-a-lifetime sight."

The hokage-to-be waved his hands side to side. "I know, you didn't let me finish! I asked her if she remembered something, and then she looked at me, and said, 'When did I forget?'" At that, Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "See, I think she has her memories back, since she doesn't remember losing them!"

"You may a point…" muttered the legendary medic. She studied the blond-haired shinobi with slightly skeptical almond orbs. "Are you sure about this, Naruto?"

He scowled at her, "Do you think I'd run over here if I wasn't sure? Especially when it's about Sakura-chan?!"

She studied him for another mere moment before she stood up abruptly, palms facing down on the desk. "I will go see for myself," she announced. "Shizune!"

The black-haired woman came in. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she asked obediently, Tonton in her arms.

"Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and tell him to come to Sakura's room in the hospital. Once he hears it has to do with Sakura, I'm sure he'll be there before we know it."

"Of course," Shizune replied, hastily leaving the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto, sprinting out the Hokage's door.

-

-

-

The white door immediately opened. Sakura was sitting in her bed, a nurse taking a sample of her blood as the pink-haired kunoichi remained perfectly still. The nurse gave a gentle smile to Sakura, which she returned.

"Tsunade-sama," said the nurse, bowing down respectfully when she saw who had come in the room. Sakura smiled at her mentor, smiling a little wider when she saw Naruto trailing after her.

"Naruto! I was wondering where you went when you just all of a sudden left," Sakura commented, running her fingers through some strands of her pink hair as the nurse finished, scurrying along as she left. "Tsunade-shishou! Sorry, I forgot to fill the medical scrolls you gave me, I'll do that once I'm able to leave—"

"Don't worry about that, Sakura," instructed the blonde-haired woman. She pulled up a chair, placing it next to Sakura's pallid colored sheets.

"How did I end up here, Tsunade-shishou?" she asked, blinking emerald orbs curiously. "I don't remember getting injured on the last mission I went on, the one where I had to deliver that sword to the Moon Village…" she trailed off.

Tsunade leaned forward, placing a hand on the young medic's forehead. Sakura blinked once again, confused by the Godaime's actions. "Do you have any recollection of the last 24 hours, Sakura? Or the days before that?"

The pink-haired girl's face twisted as she tried in vain remembering what her teacher had asked. "I—I can't… Everything just seems blank."

"What is the last thing you do remember?"

"Training with Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei," she replied easily. "We were sparring, and as usual Sasuke-kun and Naruto were going at it."

Just then Sasuke came in, followed by Shizune.

"What took so long?" Naruto blurted out as he saw his best friend entered the room with a serene expression.

Shizune smiled slightly, "He isn't the easiest person to find, you know."

"That's fine, thank you Shizune. You can go now," Tsunade entered the conversation. The black-haired woman gave a quick, respectful bow followed by her leaving.

"What's this about?" Sasuke inquired, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted the man with a smile.

"Uchiha," The Godaime addressed, almond orbs flashing to him before looking back to her apprentice as Sasuke glanced back at her. "I have called you here for an inquiry claimed by Naruto, and possibly myself."

The raven-haired shinobi cocked an eyebrow. "An inquiry? Of what?"

Tsunade took a breath, "I think Sakura has her memories back." A pregnant pause followed.

To those who didn't know Sasuke, one would think that his expression didn't change whatsoever. However, Naruto could see the tense muscles of his back activate, his onyx orbs widening slightly wider as his posture became rigid. After all, coming from the Hokage herself, he doubted it could be a cruel joke. If it came from Naruto, however, he'd probably be having second thoughts.

"…How do you know?" he asked after a while. Tsunade looked at Naruto, cueing that he could explain.

"I was with her earlier, and she remembered something—the time we went to Ichiraku and I tried to look at Kakashi-sensei's pervert book, and I asked her if she remembered something, and she said she doesn't remember forgetting."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who whilst the three were talking was looking mildly confused.

"You guys are talking like I'm not here," Sakura said. "What are you talking about, 'remembering something'? And 'losing my memories'?" She pursed her lips as she went into thought. "You guys know I'm not stupid, so it can't be that I'm not thinking hard enough to know whether I lost my memories."

"It is strange," murmured Tsunade. "This sudden remembrance of her having all her memories back. However, her not being able to recall ever losing them is natural. After all, in amnesia it is like your mind is on a vacation, not bothering to store new memories. However, about her sudden recollection…" The blonde woman mumbled a few things to herself before looking up at Naruto and Sasuke. "Were you two with Sakura the passed couple of hours?"

Both boys glanced at her. "We weren't with her," Sasuke told her.

Naruto nodded, "We came across her when we saw her at Ichiraku with Ino."

"And during that time, did she ever get struck to the head?"

The question hung in the air as the two shinobi began to think. They remembered the encounter they had had with the numerous ninja a few days ago.

-

-

-

_Disappearing in a flash, Kentaro reappeared behind Sakura. He put one arm around her mid-upper torso, constricting both of her arms to her side. Using the same arm, his hand held a sharpened kunai as its metal glistened in the sun. He held the weapon tightly against Sakura's neck._

"_Perhaps you're willing to make a deal," Kentaro started. His smirk grew wider, using his free hand to stroke the side of Sakura's face. "What a lovely girl…"_

_Sasuke scowled, clenching his teeth tightly together. Naruto growled loudly, "Keep your dirty hands off her!"_

_He gave her cheek one more stroke before allowing his hand to fall to his side. "Give me the girl"—his eyes flickered to where Naruto's clones were, eyes looking straight at Masami—"and I will give you this girl. And if you don't agree, this girl will die." Sasuke's Sharingan swirled as Naruto growled again._

_Sakura, having had soon overcome her shock, began struggling to get free. She gasped for air when Kentaro's hold on her tightened._

"_There's no way you're taking Masami-chan, I swear it!" exclaimed the kyuubi vessel. He hit off a shinobi that was charging at him, "And there's no way you're laying another dirty hand on Sakura-chan either!"_

_Kentaro chuckled, snapping his fingers with his other free hand. Immediately five ninja were attacking Naruto, all with katanas in their grasp. "Kuso!" he snarled, holding them back with a kunai of his own. He looked over at Sasuke who was also too preoccupied to save Sakura._

_Sakura's emerald orbs glanced down at the hand that was against her neck. As she spoke, Kentaro could feel the vibrations of her voice against her neck. "Let—me—go!" she struggled, but he still kept his grip on her. Using her quick mind, she thought of a plan. She opened her mouth, and bit Kentaro's hand as tight as a Jack Russell Terrier._

"_Agh!" yelled out the man holding her, the pain causing him to drop his kunai. "You wench! Let go of me!" However Sakura held on, and in an attempt to get his hand free (Kentaro could see the blood drawing from her bite) he used his other hand and began pounding Sakura's head harshly._

-

-

-

"Come to think of it…" Naruto mumbled, wincing as he remembered the sound of each powerful blow connected with her skull. "She _was _hit pretty hard." Sakura blinked in confusion.

At this the legendary medic narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "By _whom_?" She said, so low it was almost inaudible. Sakura blinked her emerald orbs again, even more confused.

Sasuke recognized the look she was giving himself and Naruto. "You think _we _hurt her?" he spoke, his tone seeping with venom that she would think of such a thought.

Sakura's hand shot up to her mouth, a muffled sound coming from it. "Tsunade-shishou, you know they would never!"

"They were with you, Sakura, and I doubt Ino would do such a thing."

Both Naruto and Sasuke glared. "We were ambushed!" Naruto yelled, defending himself from ever hurting his precious Sakura-chan. "Masami-chan, her suitors sent shinobi after her. We had to protect her, but Sakura was there too and it was too late to get her out of the way, and she wouldn't listen!" The blonde's fist clenched, "The bastard grabbed her and told us to trade Sakura-chan for Masami-chan. Sakura bit into him to get free, and he started punching her"—at that he sent the girl a worried look—"after a while I guess her body couldn't it anymore and she flew off and hit the ground."

"Come to think of it…" pondered the pink-haired kunoichi. "I do remember having a migraine earlier. A really bad one, too. But I just saw blurs, I didn't recognize Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Ino, or whoever this Masami girl is."

"Speaking of Masami, just where is she?" Tsunade alleged. "As memory serves, you two protecting her was your mission, and—"

"Don't worry, Tsunade-baachan," said Naruto. "Ino is with her right now."

Tsunade nodded, then turned back to Sakura. "Well, given the information I'm assuming the blows to your head must have triggered something in the subconscious of your mind that awakened the memory portion of your brain, seeing as though it seems like you've gone back to your original self."

The Godaime stood up, brushing herself off. "Your injuries seem to have healed well, Sakura, and you seem back to normal. I see no reason for you to be hospitalized any longer." The Hokage's apprentice smiled genuinely at her mentor. The woman returned the smile, "Glad to have you back, Sakura."

The said girl laughed shortly. "Feels like I never left," she replied truthfully.

The legendary medic began to take her leave, nodding towards Naruto and Sasuke as an acknowledgment towards the two. She grabbed the door handle, opening the white entrance. Her heels could be hurt clanging against the floor as the woman carried herself towards the hallway.

"Oh, looks like you have some visitors," Tsunade added, seeing two figures heading towards Sakura's room. Once finished with her comment, the Hokage took her leave.

The two figures entered the room, revealing themselves to be Ino and Masami.

"I was walking by Shizune," Ino said, "and she said that you have your memories back, is that true?"

Sakura smiled at her friend, "You bet, _Ino-pig_."

Ino squealed, walking over to her friend (passing through Sasuke and Naruto) and lowering herself to give Sakura a hug since she was still sitting in her bed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you called me that," said the blonde, smiling a breathtaking smile.

Once Ino released her, Sakura glanced at the brunette beauty. "And you must be Masami, right?" She greeted the girl with a friendly smile.

_Wow, she sure is beautiful…_ she thought to herself absent-mindedly, admiring the girl's chocolate brown tresses and distinct hazel orbs.

The girl blinked her cobnut eyes. "Sakura, we've met before, don't you remember—?"

"She had amnesia," Sasuke answered her.

Sakura bent her arm, scratching her distinct pastel pink hair. "Sorry about that, I must have met you when I had the amnesia and that's probably why I don't recognize you."

Masami shook her head, giving the girl a friendly smile. "That's not important. What's important is that you got your memories back, and for that I'm glad."

"But anyway, that's partially the reason we came," said Ino who turned around to glance at the three members of Team Kakashi. "Masami, care to explain?" Three pairs of eyes moved and glanced at the said girl.

"Well, I'm leaving today, and I came to say goodbye."

"_Aw,_ so soon?!" Naruto said in a whining tone. "Why can't you stay longer?"

"I have no need to, and besides," she closed her eyes and gave a gentle smile, "I don't want to be a burden."

"What time are you leaving?" asked Sakura, frowning that her new acquaintance was leaving in a little while.

"In ten minutes," Masami replied.

"We'll see you out!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan can come too, since Tsunade-baachan said she could leave, too!" Sasuke gave a hint of a nod.

"Oh, that's not necessary—"

"I wouldn't argue," Sasuke told her. "He's as stubborn as a mule."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, nodding rapidly. "Yup, got a point!"

Masami laughed, pushing silky brown hair over her shoulder. "Alright, if you insist."

-

-

-

"So why are you leaving, again?" Sakura asked her, having not been giving the full attention when she explained. Sasuke and Naruto listened in on the conversation as well as they walked behind the two girls ahead of them.

"Well, my 'suitors' felt threatened when the ninja they hired to receive me were sent back defeated. My village sent me a letter saying that they weren't going to bother for me anymore." The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, no more having to worry every time I go outside, and no more bodyguards…" she trailed off silently to herself.

Up ahead were two men with dark sunglasses over their eyes.

"Are those two guys for you?" Naruto asked, eyeing them oddly as he noticed they were ninja.

"Yes, they're my escorts." She stopped walking, turning around with a lovely smile on her features. "Thank you for all you've done," she told them, bowing down in respect.

"Heh, don't mention it!" Naruto replied, feeling sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke's face remained impassive as Sakura smiled back at her.

"Before I go," Masami spoke, as the three looked at her curiously, "I need to talk to you, Sakura." The three shinobi stood where they were, waiting for the girl to speak. "Alone," Masami added.

Sakura blinked, "Oh, okay."

The girls took a couple steps until they were near a cherry blossom tree. A couple of the blossoms fell upon the verdant grass.

"You know," the brunette began. "You're lucky to have Naruto-san and Sasuke-san."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, confused. "Thank you…" she answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, a couple days ago—"

"A couple days ago?" Sakura interrupted, pondering to herself. "Oh, Masami, I had amnesia." Masami blinked, having not been told that piece of information. "I just recovered from it, so I've been told, so I don't remember anything recent."

"Oh, you had amnesia?" questioned the brown-haired girl. Her face tilted upwards, looking as though she was in thought as she used her index finger to tap her chin lightly. "So that's why they were like that…" she mumbled to herself.

Sakura's ears perked when she caught her words. "Were like what?"

Masami looked down, remembering the pink-haired girl's presence. "Well, they were sent to protect me. But instead of staying in the village to protect me, like I thought they would, Naruto insisted on going back to Konoha because they would 'protect the village.' I also heard him mention about the sooner back to a 'Sakura' girl the better. Now I know he meant you."

Sakura blushed at the fact. Just then, something popped into her mind.

-

_Naruto, who had been merely outside, had heard Sakura scream. Anger coursed through his veins, knowing she was with Sasuke. _That teme!_ he thought, angrily breaking into the Uchiha's home. _He must've hurt her!_ He ran to the area he heard the scream and scowled lowly at Sasuke._

"_Teme!" He said, "What'd you do to her?!" He walked up to Sasuke, tearing his hand away from Sakura's shoulder, earning him a deadly glare from the raven-haired avenger in response. Sakura mentally sighed in relief, taking Naruto's outstretched hand as he pulled her up from her sitting position._

_Naruto put a protective arm around Sakura's waist once she was on both of her feet, and Sakura shamefully looked at the ground. Sasuke growled, "What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Naruto clenched his teeth when he felt the medic nin hide her face in his chest._

"_What'd you to do her?! Why'd she scream?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura whimpered from the loud outburst and Naruto immediately set his eyes on her. He asked in a gentler tone, "Sakura-chan? Did that bastard—er, I mean Sasuke, do anything to you?"_

_Sasuke glared, "I didn't do anything to her, dolt."_

"_Then why'd she scream?" Naruto shot back._

"_Ask her yourself," Sasuke said through clenched teeth._

"_Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked gently, tilting her head up, "Why'd you scream?" Sakura looked at the ground, her expression ashamed. "Sakura-chan? Why'd you—?"_

-

Just then the memory ended. Sakura blinked.

_What the…? _she spoke to herself in her mind. _Since when did Naruto get so caring? I don't remember this at all!_

"Sakura? Sakura?" Masami called her twice, waving a hand in front of the pink-haired girl's dazed face. Sakura shook her head rapidly. "You okay?" asked the brunette, hints of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking," the kunoichi replied. "You said that Naruto and Sasuke-kun acted a certain way, how did they act?"

"Oh. Well, they treated you…" Masami pondered for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. "They always put you first, I think. And both were careful with you, like you were fragile, and were very caring."

This caused the girl to flush a darker shade of red. "Were they really?" she asked, twirling a piece of pink hair on her porcelain finger. She quickly stole a glance with her emerald eyes at Naruto and Sasuke, watching the two converse amongst each other.

-

"_I don't know why Sasuke-teme always is selfish, but I think—" Naruto continued, but Sakura cut him off._

"_You… hurt me," Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at the raven-haired man. "You… hurt me when you left. You hurt me a lot." She held her hand on her heart, "… Right here. You hurt me right here."_

"_You… you remember?" Naruto asked, clear shock evident on his face. Sakura nodded uncertainly._

"_I… think so." This time Sasuke had averted his intense gaze from the floor back to Sakura. _

So… she remembers, _Sasuke thought. His expression was blank, but serious at the same time. Then what happened next confused him._

_She hugged him._

_She had gotten up, her legs wobbly from not having been in use for a while, and stumbled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest._

Sakura-chan?_ Naruto thought, very confused and somewhat pained at the same time. _…What are you doing?

"_You came back," she mumbled, her words muffled from the cloth of Sasuke's shirt. "I don't care that you left. I'm just happy that you came back and are here." Sasuke looked down at Sakura's bright pastel pink hair, returning her embrace by hanging his arm loosely around her waist._

-

"They love you, Sakura," Masami told her. "Or, they're in love with you."

"_What_?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She held up her hand, covering the part of her torso where her heart was located. She could feel her heartbeat speed up rapidly at the comment. She stole a glance at both Sasuke and Naruto. "How do you—?"

The brunette beauty smiled gently at her. "I know these things," Masami told her, "I can tell."

_They were both just like she said, _Sakura thought to herself as more little flashes hit her mind. _Naruto was sweet and caring—_

_**He's always been like that, **_Inner Sakura interrupted. _**You just happened to notice now. **_

Sakura blinked a couple of times. _I guess that's true. And Sasuke-kun… _A small smile graced her lips. _He put his walls down a little more._

As a medical ninja, she had studied cases of amnesia before. For her to be remembering her amnesia, she thought to herself, was a very rare case indeed. But her mind was a strong one.

"Thanks for telling me, Masami-chan," Sakura said to the girl.

The said girl smiled in return. She turned around, looking back at her escorts. "I should be leaving now," stated Masami. She turned to take her leave, waving back at the pink-haired girl as she walked a few feet away. She did the same with Naruto and Sasuke, giving the trio one last smile before her shadow faded away in the distance with her attendants.

"…and that's why two plus two equals fish," Naruto spoke to Sasuke, arms folded across his chest. The Uchiha had an irritated expression upon his face until Sakura showed up. Both boys, noticing her presence, glanced at her curiously.

"What did she tell you?" asked Sasuke, who looked _seemingly_ uninterested, but Sakura knew he was curious.

"Nothing important," Sakura answered him, waving her hand in the air to dismiss the subject as she lied through her teeth. "Hey, why don't we go find Kakashi-sensei? I feel like I haven't talked to him in forever."

Sasuke grunted, and Naruto nodded. The three began to walk, and slowly Sakura slowed her pace down. Sasuke and Naruto had begun another discussion, referring to the ninja arts, soon taking a lead in front of their walk. Sakura glanced at the two that were in front of her, Sasuke on her left side and Naruto on her right.

She felt her face flush as she remembered what Masami had told her. The girl brought a hand up to her face, cupping her heated cheek.

_They _love _me? _She thought, feeling herself blush even darker.

Her alter ego snickered. _**You know what that means.**_

Sakura frowned, emerald orbs glancing at both skilled shinobi. She sighed to herself. _I'm going to have to make a choice._

* * *

**A/N:**** Hm, great, now I wonder how I'm going to write the next chapter. A little writer's block here, care to help with your reviews?  
**

**Anyway, I don't know why it's this story all the time that always gets the longest chapters out of me. Hah, you lucky guys. **

**Well, I'm off to update **_**Assassination**_**. And I just realized how corny that title is, and this one too! Like, **_**Amnesia**_**? Come on, that's not a very creative title, hahaha. **

**Anyways, read and review.**


	15. Decisions

**A/N:**** FINAL CHAPTER—so this will be extra long. Or longer than I usually do, anyway. **

**Disclaimer:** Point blank: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Decisions**

Her fist arose; a soft knock was heard on the wood door.

"Come in!" chirped a cheerful voice.

Sakura smiled, opening the door as the bell connected atop the door rang as it opened.

Ino looked at up at her customer, setting aside some flowers she had been arranging in a nearby vase. "Oh, Sakura! What brings you here?" questioned the lovely blonde, untying her long hair and tying it up again as the band had become slightly loose. She wiped her brow, pushing aside a few strands of her hair. "How's your head?"

"Fine, fine," the pink-haired girl replied. "I have my memories all back and aligned, remember?" She tapped her forehead for added effect as she gave her friend a smile. "I mean, it has been a week, Ino-pig."

Ino returned her smile. "Yeah, and boy is it a relief you're back to normal up there. Naruto and Sasuke went to a lot of trouble to help you, so I've heard."

At the mention of the boys, the kunoichi flinched slightly. "Yeah, I've heard that too."

Ino returned to her flowers, assorting daisies, roses, and other types of plants. "So what brings to you Yamanaka Flower Shop, eh?" She moved once she finished her arranging, stepping behind the counter as she propped her elbows against it. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, there is something, actually…" Sakura crossed her arms behind her back, walking unhurriedly towards the counter.

"Oh?" the blonde kunoichi cocked her head to the side. "Something personal?" Sakura gave a hint of a nod, causing Ino to speak again. "Let's talk back here, then."

She lead her towards the backroom of the shop as she walked towards a small table with a few chairs. She pulled out the chair, sitting down as she placed her elbows against the board. Ino patted the empty seat next to her, cueing Sakura to sit beside her. The said girl did just as she was told, taking a seat.

"So, what's on your mind?" Ino asked, resting her cheek against the palm of her hand as she leaned to the side slightly.

"Ah, well…" Sakura fiddled with her fingers, not knowing where to start. "Masami-chan left and went back to her village."

"Is that so? She was a nice girl." Ino paused for a moment. "Is that really what you came to tell me, Sakura? I have customers, you know—"

"No, no, there's more," the Hokage's apprentice quickly retorted. "It's just, Masami told me some things…"

The Yamanaka girl quirked an eyebrow. "Told you what?"

"She told me Sasuke-kun and Naruto are… in love with me." She pulled absent-mindedly at some strands of her pink locks. "And, I didn't believe her at first. But when she told me how they acted, I got these memories all of a sudden. I guess it must have been when I did have the amnesia, and… they were both so caring, and I realized that Masami could have been right—"

Ino laughed, "Yeah, they were very careful with you." Sakura gave an uneasy smile before she continued.

"I don't know what to do about it. I've known them all my life, and even though I did have my 'Sasuke infatuation' days, I never thought of them both as…"—she gave an uneasy laugh—"'potential lovers.'" Long, thick lashes lowered over emerald pupils as she gave a small shrug. "I just don't know what to do right now since I just can't look at them the same way."

"And so you're here because you need my _great _advice, billboard brow?" the blonde teased, beaming at her friend as Sakura gave a small smile back.

"Pretty much, Ino-pig."

The said girl looked towards the ceiling, raising her hand as she tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "You know what I think," Ino spoke slowly, calmly, "is that you can't come to term with your feelings."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, I've known you for a long time too, you know. It seems to me that the reason you're confused is because you in love with Sasuke and Naruto too."

All of a sudden it felt as though a lump had formed in the pink-haired girl's throat. "I—You're joking, right?" She shook her head, thinking the idea to be preposterous. "I can't be _in love _with them both!"

"Come on, you guys _have_ spent a lot of time together! It was either you go for one or the other, but it looks like you fell for both. You've grown so attached to them so you didn't even realize your feelings, or acknowledge it was there, because you probably never assumed they'd feel the same way. _Both _of them, too!" Ino leaned back in her chair, grinning victoriously. "See, I can be jus as smart as you, forehead girl!"

_**You know, Ino-pig **_**is **_**right, **_Inner Sakura chimed in.

_Right about what? _

_**How you feel for them, of course! **_

_How could I not know this whole time…? _

_**Because you never acknowledged it, as the pig said. **_

"O-Okay…" Sakura began slowly, trying to comprehend the meaning of the statements made by Ino. "I… I think I am in love with them." Emerald eyes shifted from side to side before looking up, locking with her companion's sky blue ones. "Ino, what do I do? I can't have them both, that's just not right—!"

Ino shook her head, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand. "You know what, Sakura, you should just keep the friendship you have with Naruto and Sasuke-kun. That way you don't have to be so stressed at deciding 'which one to choose.'" Sakura nodded, Ino's method making sense. "Besides, even if you did choose," the blonde beauty added, "you'd end up rejecting one of them, despite the other one's happiness, and things probably wouldn't be the same. And, it could set two best friends apart, and those two could be pretty deadly when they're angry."

Sakura winced, her mind immediately thinking of Sasuke's curse seal and Naruto's demon fox.

"You're right, I shouldn't have to worry about choosing one or the other!" the pink-haired girl claimed. She gave a lopsided smile to her friend. "Thanks for the help, Ino-pig." Ino laughed, waving her hand.

"Anytime, billboard brow."

-

-

-

Her sandals creaked against the boards of the bridge as Sakura met up with Naruto and Sasuke at Team Kakashi's usual meeting spot. The squad was having their annual training session that they always had once a week. A little tradition, if you will.

She approached the area at her leisure pace, smiling at the familiar sight of Sasuke leaning against the bridge rail with his arms crossed and onyx orbs closed, and the familiar action of Naruto shouting his greeting towards her. And, of course, Kakashi not showing up at the designated time they were to meet.

_Late as usual, eh Kakashi-sensei? _Sakura thought to herself, smiling as she remembered many times Kakashi had instructed her and Naruto to stop calling him "sensei" because he was no longer their teacher.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, practically pouncing on the said girl as he raced towards her, enveloping the kunoichi in a tight hug.

Sakura blushed at the action, returning the boy's embrace quickly. "Hey yourself, Naruto," she responded with a giggle.

"Dobe, quit harassing her."

Naruto released the girl, but kept a firm arm around her shoulders. "I'm not harassing her, teme, I'm showing my affection for her!" At that, Sakura could feel her face redden even more.

"Che," Sasuke snorted, still in his same position. "Not while I'm around."

The Kyuubi vessel let go of the girl, scowling at the Uchiha. "Is that supposed to be a threat, teme?" At that, onyx orbs snapped open, flashing dangerously at its challenger. This caused the blond to grin, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get to it then, I'm not scared of you!"

_We'll see which one's strong enough for Sakura-chan, _the Hokage-to-be spoke mentally.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as though he understood what Naruto had thought as he got up the support of the railing using the balls of his feet.

"Stop it, you two!" Sakura ordered, coming between the two with her arms spread, each palm pressed against the two men's torsos. "How come I always see you two fight? Is it too much to act like normal friends?" She sighed, putting down their arms when she saw the two calm themselves. "I mean, after eighteen years you still can't stop with the fights, huh?"

"Don't you know why…?" came Naruto's voice. When he saw Sakura's baffled expression, he chuckled. "Come on now, Sakura-chan, I thought someone as smart as you would be able to figure it out." However, she remained unmoving, and the blond-haired shinobi continued. "The reason we're always fighting…"

"Is because of you," Sasuke intruded, onyx orbs coming to a close once again. Moments of silence followed the statement.

"Wh-What?" Sakura stumbled out. She took a step back, a closed fist rising to her chest.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember anything from when you had your amnesia? Anything at all, even though Tsunade-baachan said you probably wouldn't?"

The kunoichi flushed. "Well, yeah… but—"

"Then you shouldn't sound so surprised," the blond added with a grin, taking a step towards her.

"You should know very well how we feel for you," Sasuke murmured. Dark obsidian pupils cracked open once again, reading the look of Sakura's frozen emerald ones. "But…" he continued smoothly, moving towards her as well, "...what do you feel for us, Sakura?" He took a lock of pastel pink hair in his fingers, playing with the strands of hair with his fingers.

The kunoichi's face rivaled that of a tomato, and she felt as though her body were glued to the ground as it remained stationary at the actions happening before her. Slowly, tentatively she rose her hand, grabbing hold of Sasuke's and lowering it, then let go.

"You guys both know I love you both," she started as both men's ears perked, "…but I love you both the _same _because you're my best friends." Her jade green eyes shifted from Naruto and Sasuke.

Just then a _poof! _was heard as the trio directed their attention to the sound behind him. Kakashi emerged from the puff of smoke, carrying his usual orange novel, _Icha Icha Paradise_, as he gave a salute with his index and middle fingers. "Yo!" he greeted nonchalantly.

Sakura immediately took a breath of relief having just been relieved of the awkward situation that she had been placed in moments earlier. Instantly she bounced over to Kakashi, starting any conversation topic she could think of. As she moved towards the silver-haired jounin, she could feel the burning gazes of Naruto and Sasuke against her back.

As the two saw her engage conversation with the ex-ANBU, they locked eyes with one another for an instant.

"She's not going to answer us, is she?" Naruto mumbled to the Uchiha. The two glowered. "She was lying, you know that right, teme?" The latter gave a hint of a nod.

"She's lying."

-

-

-

Training had finished soon as Sakura sighed, plopping herself on the mattress of her apartment. Her arm was bent in front of her, resting against her forehead as she thought over what Naruto and Sasuke had spoken of before their session had began.

"_The reason we're always fighting…"_

"_Is because of you."_

"_Heh, you shouldn't sound so surprised, Sakura-chan." _

"_You should know very well how we feel for you, but… what do you feel for _us_, Sakura?" _

The girl sighed, shutting her eyes tight to rid herself of her current thoughts. _What am I going to do…? _she thinks to herself. Just then she hears a knock on the door. Curious as to who it could be, she positioned herself off the bed, carrying her feet across the floor towards the door. Her porcelain hand grasped the knob, twisting it as she opened it.

Naruto stood at her doorway.

Immediately Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, her expression turning solemn. "Ah, Naruto…" she began. She took a step aside, saying with no enthusiasm, "Please, come in…"

The Kyuubi vessel frowned, immediately sensing the kunoichi's discomfort. "Ne, Sakura-chan, want to go to Ichiraku?"

The said girl froze, hesitant on what her answer should be. It wasn't until her stomach growled (causing to flush and cover the area while Naruto chuckled) that she agreed, saying, "Sure, why not?"

The pair had arrived their quickly by simply sending chakra to their feet and gliding there. They sat as Ayame set their ramen broth in front of them. Immediately Naruto attacked his ramen, always anxious to eat his favorite food, causing Sakura to laugh at the familiar sight.

At least some things will always remain the same…

"Sakura-chan…" the man started, setting his bowl aside for a moment. Sakura put her attention to him, setting aside her bowl as well. Seeing his expression grow serious, she could feel the rising tension in the air. "Who is it you _really _like, Sakura-chan?"

The said girl frowned, feeling uncomfortable once again. "I already answered that, Naruto."

He smiled at her slightly. "You're lying again." Sakura fidgeted in her seat as the shinobi continued. "I want a real answer this time."

However the pink-haired girl remained silent, her lips pursed as she held her gaze elsewhere. She stood up, making her way off the stool as she began to walk down the road. Naruto was immediately beside her. The two continued walking until they made their way to a nearby park.

"What if I told you…" the Hokage dreamer started, "that Sasuke-teme and I were leaving. Would you choose now?"

Sakura stared at him, her emerald eyes holding disbelief as she gaped. "Naruto, if this is some type of cruel joke—" However she stopped when the blond's cerulean orbs locked with her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

A long silence followed until the young kunoichi spoke up again. "…How long will you two be gone?"

"Well, it's an S-ranked mission," Naruto began, sitting down on a small hill. He placed his arms behind him, leaning back against his palms as they felt the texture of the verdant grass. Sakura followed suit, but instead brought her knees to her chest as she wound her arms around them, her head turned to view her companion as he spoke. "It's a top secret S-ranked mission from Tsunade-baachan where we're supposed to gather information about a possible Akatsuki invasion. Baachan says we have to start in the Rain country because private sources say that's where the leader possible stays."

Her eyes lowered to the soft grass beneath her. "You didn't answer my question."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I know." A moment of silence filled the air as a soft gush of wind blew.

"We'd probably be gone for a year, minimum."

Sakura swallowed the lump she could feel forming in the base of her throat. "Oh…" she replied meekly. "When are you, you know… leaving?" She found difficulty in saying the last word.

"Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn. It's a possible threat, so we have to act quickly."

Sakura could feel the moisture of tears form at the base of her eyes, but she did not let them fall, causing her emerald pupils to glisten beautifully. She felt a hand on her chin as Naruto turned her face, making her look at him.

"Sakura-chan…"

She felt strong arms enclose around her body in a tight embrace. Thick lashes lowered over her eyes as she left her arms limp at her side. Instead, she allowed herself to lean on him, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat against her ears. She felt his chin rest atop her head.

"Will you tell me, Sakura-chan?" She did not answer, and Naruto continued. "Will you tell me now, who it is you really love?" He took a small breath of air, releasing it in a soft sigh. "Because, if you tell me you love me—"

"I _do _love you—"

He chuckled, "If you _really_ love me, then I'll find some way to take you with me. I won't leave you here. I'll do whatever it takes to convince Tsunade-baachan to take you with me, because I won't abandon the mission for the sake of protecting Konoha." He deduced his statement for a moment before adding in a mutter, "Even though Tsunade-baachan did say the less ninja the better…"

"Naruto…—"

"Just tell me who it is. Me or Sasuke. Just tell me." His voice held great longing. However, when he heard no response, he let a bitter chuckle escape his throat. "Even if you don't love me…" His arms tightened around Sakura.

"I always have—and always will—love you, no matter what."

-

-

-

Sakura allowed herself to lie in her bed once again, feeling even more stressed with the burden of having to choose Sasuke or Naruto, despite the fact that she had told herself constantly she shouldn't have to be doing this.

She got up, walking towards her window as she rested her elbows against the windowpane. Feeling the cool breeze of the night air against her face, she headed towards her front door, slipping on her sandals as she decided to take a nightly stroll.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, guiding the kunoichi's way as her feet traveled against the road. She could tell from the tint of the night sky that it was around 11 at night. Her sea green eyes lowered when they caught sight of a familiar sight.

A bench.

But not just any ordinary bench. It was _the _bench Sasuke had left her on many years ago. She chuckled at the irony, moving her body as she sat on it, letting her fingers roam against the stone.

"Sasuke, you can come out now," she called softly, having recently sensed his presence. However she heard no sign of his moving, so she decided to call for him again. "Sasuke, I know you're there, you can come out."

Still, nothing. It was then the kunoichi deduced that it was possible that she was getting Sasuke's chakra mixed up with another, and at the realization her guard immediately went up as her hand lowered towards her kunai pouch.

When she heard a ruffle in the trees ahead of her, lime eyes narrowed. Then she saw a figure come out of the trees, and immediately lowered her guard when she realized she had been right, it had only been Sasuke. Quietly, she let out a breath of relief.

"What are you doing out so late?" came the Uchiha's nonchalant question. "It's not safe."

"I should be asking you the same thing," came Sakura's quick reply. However when she saw Sasuke giving her a knowing look, she decided to rephrase her answer. "I'm… just thinking about things."

An elegant eyebrow rose. "What things?"

However the medic nin did not answer; instead, she turned her head to the side, letting a frame of pastel pink hair hide her face. Silence befell the area until the kunoichi spoke up again.

"So, are you here to tell me you're leaving, too?"

The avenger kept his gaze firm, but did not answer. Sakura, used to these types of responses coming from Sasuke, takes his silence as a "yes." She leaned her head back, laughing bitterly.

"Naruto already beat you to it." At the information, the raven-haired shinobi's eyes narrowed, causing Sakura to add another comment as she allowed herself to stand up from the bench. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"We were just told of it recently," finally arrived his reply with his usual stoic demeanor.

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since last week."

"When I got my memories back?" He gave her a hint of a nod.

"…Has Naruto beaten me at anything else?"

Sakura blinked, baffled at the question. "What?"

"Has he beaten me in gaining your affections, too?"

The pink-haired girl scowled at him. "Why do you think you two can tell me who I'm supposed to love?" Her scowl deepened when she saw the Uchiha's stare intensify, but provide her with no answer. "I don't want to have to choose between you two, because if I do everything will change!"

Then in the blink of an eye, Sakura felt two strong arms encircle around her, bringing her to Sasuke's firm chest. Unconsciously, the girl gasped at the sudden action, feeling her body grow numb. She could feel the Uchiha's lips against her ear.

"Whoever you do choose… you cannot change your mind." He paused, his grip tightening against her. "No matter who you want… your happiness is what matters."

Sakura lowered her lashes, hiding her face in the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Slowly, she moved her arms, encircling them around the raven-haired ninja.

"Why are you making me do this?" she whispered. Eyelids hooded over dark onyx orbs. Then, silence.

"Because I have to." Stillness followed. "Have you made your decision?"

He could feel her shake her head against him. "I don't know, and I don't _want _to know."

The avenger released his hold, letting the kunoichi cling on to him.

Perhaps his delusion of her choosing him was all in his head, after all.

-

-

-

The birds chirped as the sun hinted it's rising, signaling it was the crack of dawn. Naruto stared at the sky with an empty expression, as Sasuke, used to the silence, did nothing. The blond sighed, moving his gaze from the sky to his raven-haired companion.

"All set," Sasuke murmured, tying a knot to where his equipment was being carried as he slung the object over his shoulder.

"Fantastic," Naruto replied back, sarcasm etched in his tone. The two turned, heading towards the gates of Konoha.

"Wait!"

Instantly both men froze, recognizing the voice the second they heard it. They turned, seeing a blob of pink heading towards them. When Sakura reached them, her hands rested against her knees as she panted shortly.

"So, you've made a decision?" Naruto asked, ears perking.

Sakura frowned at the way the kyuubi vessel had put it, but gave a hint of a nod nevertheless. Emerald eyes locked eyes with another. "Sasuke…" she started slowly, licking her lips. She could see from the corner of her eyes Naruto beginning to frown as she saw Sasuke's gaze on her intensify.

"…I'm sorry."

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as wide as saucers. Sasuke's onyx orbs widened as well, taken aback, but he immediately forced himself to regain his calm composure, for his Uchiha pride would not allow him to show his shock.

Sakura, feeling Sasuke deserved an explanation, swallowed her remorse and continued. "It's just… when you were with Orochimaru, Naruto was there for me, and he's always been _there _for me—"

"…I see."

Emerald eyes lowered to the ground as she walked over to him, arms going around his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

The Uchiha remained perfectly still until eventually he allowed his arms to move, wounding around the girl as he returned her embrace lightly—as light as a feather. Thick, silky raven bangs covered most of his face.

When she pulled back, Sakura glanced over at Naruto, giving him a smile. However the blond man knew that her smile wasn't fully genuine considering the fact that she was feeling guilty towards Sasuke.

"So… this is it," she starts, head lowering towards the ground. She rose it again, looking at Naruto directly in the eye. "Come back alive, promise?" Sea green eyes flickered towards Sasuke, as she added, "_Both _of you."

Naruto stepped towards her, enveloping the pink-haired girl in a tight hug. "Promise of a lifetime," he murmured against the shell of her ear. When he felt small arms move their way around him, embracing him back, he added, "You don't need to worry at all, Sakura-chan."

When he let go of her, the kunoichi stood on her toes, giving the blond a kiss on the cheek. Naruto gave her a sheepish grin, arm bending behind his back as he scratched his sun-kissed blond hair.

"Let's go," came the toneless voice of Sasuke's.

He turned, beginning to take his leave. Naruto looked back at Sakura, giving her a passionate smile as the girl returned it.

She raised her hand and placed it beside her mouth, calling out, "Don't forget to come visit sometime!"

Naruto bent his arm, giving her a salute with his pointer and middle fingers outwards. He turned after giving her a final grin.

Sasuke moved his dark onyx eyes to the back of his head, looking at Sakura for one final time as well.

Then, in a flash, they were gone.

A soft wind blew by as Sakura's distinct hair swept by her face. It wasn't until then that she realized she had begun to cry. Her clenched hand rose to her chest as more silent tears continued streaming down her face.

"I love you, Naruto."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**** All I can say is thank you to all the readers and reviewers that read this review and loved it. I hope you liked the ending I have given you, and sorry all you SasuSaku fans, I know normally SasuSaku is my forté but I decided to have a little change and make it end NaruSaku. The couple is **_**slightly **_**growing on me anyways, **_**ever so slightly. **_

**Secondly, there will MOST LIKELY be an Epilogue. 70 percent chance there will be one. My sister has already helped me plan out what I'm going to do for the Epilogue, so stay tuned for that. **

**Also, for those of you NaruSaku fans questioning why Sakura wasn't more romantic with Naruto at the end (or, if you are questioning that in general) well, I wanted to give the idea that she had just crushed one person (AKA Sasuke, even though as I stated his Uchiha pride would not let him show it), and wouldn't it be awkward to just be heartless and proclaim your love to another (to your **_**best friend**_**, too) as though the other person wasn't there? I guess that was what was running through my head when I wrote it, so…**

**Lastly, I published this story 2-9-07. Now, on 6-6-08, I am finishing it at 3:41 AM. **

**For a final time (until the Epilogue, I suppose) Read and Review!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N:**** Here's the Epilogue, as promised. Brace yourself. :P  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Summary: Sakura has lost all of her memory when she came back on a mission brutally injured. Naruto sees this as a new opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to make her remember that she loved him. NaruSakuSasu

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"What information do we have so far?"

"Pein has multiple bodies, and the Rain Country worships him like a God. But no one knows what he looks like or where he stays."

"Is that all?"

"He's the head of Akatsuki, too."

A scoff. "In six months that's all we can come up with?"

A growl in return. "It's not easy! Since no one knows a thing about him, it's like we're tracking a ghost!"

"Keep your voice down."

Naruto and Sasuke were placed at ordinary pub, sitting on barstools. Both were hunched over, their voices so quiet it looked as though they were mouthing words to each other. However, to the two's shinobi-trained ears, they could hear each other fine.

Just then the pair felt a sharp object against their sides, but in a discreet fashion. Mutually they looked to their right, seeing two unknown men beside them.

"Can I help you?" questioned Naruto, remaining calm and collected.

"Who are you working for?" came the gruff voice of one of the threatening men. They wore a large black cloak with hoods concealing their identities.

"None of your business," Sasuke snapped back.

Consequently, they felt the sharp objects press deeper against their flesh.

Naruto ground his teeth against one another, keeping his growing temper down. "Fellas, let's not take drastic measures now." Cerulean eyes glanced around, seeing innocent townsfolk around. "Let's take this outside, eh?"

The assailants glanced at each other, giving a small nod. Because of their hoods, the two ANBU could not see their leering faces.

Inconspicuously, the attackers led Sasuke and Naruto out, making the ninja stay in front of them as they kept their weapons imbedded upon the pairs' skin from behind.

They were led to a nearby clear area with various tall, verdant trees surrounding them.

"Who do you work for?" the threateners asked once more.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," the other added ominously.

"I think I prefer the hard way," Naruto commented, his gaze still ahead of him.

Instantly at the end of the statement, both Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously elbowed the goons. As said people bent down, arms over their injury, the ANBU took out their kunai, holding it against their neck, choking them slightly.

"Did Pein send you?" Sasuke questioned, his kunai tight in his hold. The assailants gagged from their loss of air.

"N-_Now_!" one choked out.

Just then shinobi (ranging from Jounin to ANBU in skill level) swooped from the air as well as surging from the soil beneath all at once.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes grew at the realization that they were being ambushed, instantaneously stabbing their captives and letting their bodies fall to the ground. With furrowed eyebrows, the two looked around the area.

They were surrounded as far as their eyes could see.

The pair went back to back, the Uchiha blinking as Sharingan bled through his pupils whilst Naruto grinned, already summoning some of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Finally, a work out," he murmured, his foxy grin growing as he cracked his knuckles. Dangerous red chakra began to flow around him. "I've missed this for six months!"

"Aa," the raven-haired ninja's eyes narrowed, but he smirked nevertheless.

"Here we go!" shouted the Kyuubi vessel, leaping simultaneously with the Uchiha prodigy as they held kunai and shuriken tight in their grasp.

Immediately all the shinobi surrounding them reacted, charging at them with weapons in hand as well.

-

_Half an hour later…_

-

Landing back on the ground, both Naruto and Sasuke panted, trying to keep their fatigue hidden as to try and not let the enemy see their growing weariness. They had killed fifty men (or so) so far, but the endless pools of enemies made it seem as though the fighting was never going to end.

Considering these enemies were no amateurs, both men supported a few heavy wounds. Nevertheless, they continued fighting on, knowing very well if they paused for even a breath they would be killed instantly.

With kunai between his fingers, Sasuke jumped high into the air, unleashing the sharp weapons as they landed expertly in vital points of his enemies in the blink of an eye. He almost laughed bitterly, recalling the technique he had just used as one Itachi had taught him.

Meanwhile Naruto sported kicks and punches faster than the normal eye could see, not to mention moving at speeds no ordinary human could move at.

With one hand palm-faced up, he used his other free hand to position it over the other, moving it rapidly in a ball formation as he grinned.

"Rasengan!" he shouted, running his hand into a few stomachs of his opponents.

Having averted his eyes to Naruto, Sasuke smirked. Forming quick hand seals, he took his sword of Kusanagi, ramming it into a few stomachs of his foes as well.

"Chidori Nagashi," he murmured, sending his sword deeper as he saw the assailants writhe in agony helplessly from the electricity getting shot into their bodies.

_Damn it, _the Uchiha cursed mentally. _I'm running out of chakra. _His Sharingan gaze moved over to Naruto, sensing his companion was running low of chakra as well. Upon seeing even more shinobi arrive, he ground his molars against one another. _We can't make it. _Eyelids hooded over his eyes at the comprehension.

_If we keep going, we're going to die. _

"Naruto," he called out, and the said boy looked at him as he punched and stabbed an enemy. "Leave—I'll take care of this."

The blond looked at the Uchiha as though he had grown three heads. "Are you _crazy_?! There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here alone!"

The raven-haired man kicked aside an attacker, rapidly attaching a paper bomb to a kunai as he threw it, the knife going through the man's shirt as it exploded instantly.

"Don't you _understand?_" Uchiha asked, his frustration with the never-ending battle getting the better of him. "If we keep going like this, we'll die."

Azure eyes grew in understanding, knowing that his chakra wasn't going to last much longer and Taijutsu would not be a wise action in the current battle they were in.

_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ thought Sasuke in his mind, his hand forming an 'o' shape as he placed it in front of his mouth, burning inferno escaping as it engulfed a dozen or so assailants in flames.

"No, we _aren't _going to lose!" growled Naruto, ocean blue eyes turning red as he called upon more chakra from the Kyuubi. _"Rasengan!" _

The Uchiha prodigy moved swiftly, killing an attacker that was sneaking up to Naruto from behind. Kunai raised high in a defensive motion, Sasuke stood back to back with the blond-haired shinobi.

"Don't play the hero!" the former jeered, Sharingan gaze moving as they watched every angle around him. "I'll hold them off while you leave. _You_ have to make it out alive—for Sakura."

Cobalt eyes broadened as his heart dropped in comprehension. _Sakura-chan… _

"I can't just leave you here!" shouted Naruto in response. "Sakura-chan wanted to see us _both_ come back alive, not just me!"

"…We have no choice."

Stabbing yet another foe, Sasuke watched as they helplessly staggered backwards from the punctured wound. Then he moved, and in a flash he appeared in front of Naruto, pushing the said blond behind him as he quickly killed the foes the Kyuubi vessel had been fighting.

Seeing Naruto not budge, the Uchiha snarled, "Don't be stubborn—leave!"

"But—!"

The blond rapidly took care of a few goons heading towards him, watching Sasuke get stabbed in the back as blood splurged to the ground. The prodigy gritted his teeth, taking out the weapon as he pierced the foe that had wounded him twice as hard in return.

However, despite the injuries hitting Sasuke, the said man still continued to fight, taking out every enemy he saw heading towards Naruto as well.

"Don't be an idiot!" he shouted, blood red Sharingan moving to the back of his head as they locked directly with Naruto's cerulean ones, distinguishing that the latter had still refused to move. With kunai imbedded between his fingers, the Uchiha stabbed each person attacking towards him.

"_Go!_ Or I'll kill you too."

Naruto shut his eyes, turning his head rapidly as he ground each of his molar against one another tightly. His fists clench so tightly as they began to turn pallid. Eyes opening once again, he gave his best friend a longing look.

"You better live, teme."

Sasuke, his sharp hearing perceiving what Naruto had said, gave him a final smirk.

"Take care of her."

His body shaking, Naruto averted his gaze roughly before turning with heavy grief as he sent chakra to his feet, leaping up into the trees.

_(SFX: BOOM!)_

Upon hearing the explosion, Naruto's eyelids hooded over his eyes, his head lowering in remorse. He knew full well what that explosion had meant, remembering what Kakashi had said.

-

-

-

_"__Very nice, very nice indeed,"__ came the calm compliment from Kakashi as he held an unlit paper bomb between his fingers. He twisted the object back and forth between his fingers, fiddling with it. "It's a very impressive invention, Sasuke." _

_"__Hah, seriously! With the range that thing can explode, it's like a tiny atom bomb!" Naruto commented, grinning as he gave his best friend a pat on the back._

_"__Aa," Sasuke replied coolly, his hands stuffed in his pockets casually._

_Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were in tiny yet vacant room—enough for three grown men, that is. _

_"__Yes, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will have a use for this," the silver-haired jounin added. Then his only visible coal eye grew grave serious. "You do know that this will only be used an emergency, correct?" _

_Onyx orbs came to a close. "I know."_

_"__Huh? Why's that?" questioned Naruto. _

_The ex-ANBU looked at the Uchiha, wondering to see if he was going to respond the blonde's question. Seeing as his mouth remained firm shut, cueing he wasn't going to provide an answer, Kakashi decided to speak for him._

"_Because," he continued, cool as ice, "if he uses it, there's zero percent chance he would survive as well." _

_Seeing Naruto's head cock to the side in confusion, Kakashi decided to elaborate better._

"_Think of it like this, Naruto." His gaze lowered, as well as the volume of his voice. He handed Naruto the paper bomb, letting the latter examine the invention at a closer inspection. "You would most likely use this weapon if you were completely surrounded or if you were extremely caught off guard during a deadly ambush."_

"_And…?" probed the blonde, his gaze squinting as he held the invention closer to his vision. _

"_If you were to ignite this type of paper bomb, it would be like a suicide bombing." _

-

-

-

The sight of the village Konohagakure soon came into view.

From his blinding movement, Naruto could feel his old wounds open up again as blood dripped on the floor ever so slowly, torturing—forcing him to remember the sacrifice he had make with Every. Waking. Step.

For days he had to endure this suffering, being haunted with never-ending nightmares every time he would stop and camp, resting for the night.

Agony plagued his every moment, half-lidded eyes looking at the area ahead of him.

_It's all my fault… _

One hand gripped the other upper arm in a steel grip hold as he trudged his feet along the ground, dragging his legs to the gates of Konoha. His vision had begun to blur about two days into the trip, but his senses would keep him going.

Feeling a familiar chakra ahead of him, a blur of pink flashed by his vision. He could feel his slowing heartbeat grow slightly, and yet he could feel his heart sink.

How could he deliver such news he had to bear with for days, when not even he could comprehend the reality?

-

_Ten minutes ago…_

-

Sakura lifted her arm, wiping the sweat off her brow. _Another shift over… _

She walked over to the sink, turning on the faucets as she cleaned the blood off her fingers. She smiled, having completed another successful surgery.

The well-trained medic nin headed back to her station, beginning to help Ino clean up the remaining scalpels, scissors, etc. from the surgery before the blonde spoke up.

"Sakura, you don't need to help me with this, I've got it—"

Said girl shook her head. "It's fine, Ino. I want to help, anyway."

Ino scoffed, a small smile on her face nonetheless. "Sakura, you've been working really hard for the past few months lately. Just take a break, your shift's over anyway! Go relax, you deserve it most out of everyone here."

"But—"

"Up-pup! No 'buts'!" She gave her pink-haired friend a wide grin. "Now get of here before I kick you out myself, billboard brow."

The kunoichi laughed. "Suit yourself, Ino-pig."

After discarding her clear white lab coat, the Hokage's apprentice headed outwards, going back to her home as she did everyday, her same routine.

As she walked, emerald eyes looked up into the hazy sky. It was around five o' clock or so, and the sun had begun to set slightly, creating a pink, red, orange, and yellow look to the sky. Then, she noticed a flash of yellow from the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she raised her hand to her heart, feeling its beat race in her chest. Seeing a familiar orange and yellow color among the person, she felt her heart leap into her throat.

_Is it… could it be—?!_

Sea green eyes broadened widely.

As the person drew closer, happiness soared into her heart. Her instinct knew it was her lover, the very man she had missed immensely every day for the past six months.

Lifting her arm, she waved rapidly as a wide, genuine smile placed on her features.

"Naruto!"

-

-

-

His ears perked slightly at the sound of his name. Lifting his head up slightly, he saw her waving form. _Sakura-chan… _The pain of his wounds seemed to erase for that moment.

He then lowered his head, silky blonde hair covering his cerulean eyes, ashamed. He knew there was no way he could look her in the eye. At the thought, the stings from his injuries hit him as he grit his teeth against one another, faltering in his step.

"Naruto! I've missed you so much, you have no idea—!" Sakura, upon seeing said boy's body hunch over in agony, immediately raced over to him.

"Naruto?" she whispered, gasping when he saw all the injuries and blood dawning the man. Immense fear entered her mind as she wrapped his arm around her, her hand pressing against his chest as she helped support him up.

Instantaneously she started working her healing chakra, only to realize she had used most of it in the surgery she had performed not to long ago and had hardly any left at all.

"Naruto, what happened?" she asked, sadness in her voice as she began to lead him towards the hospital. Her gaze was on the road ahead of her, only her peripheral vision watching the blond-haired shinobi. Feeling him shake beneath her grasp, a frown marred her pretty face. "Naruto…"

This time, she turned her head to fully look upon him. Jade eyes expanded as she saw silky blonde hair covering his eyes, his teeth gritting roughly as he kept his mouth clenched shut. But what shocked her most was beneath his hair covering his deep ocean eyes—

…were beads of moisture, slipping down his face.

He had finally let out the emotion he had been concealing within him for long, agonizing days.

"You're crying…" Sakura voiced her thoughts aloud, thick lashes lowering.

Finding that she had grown enough chakra to take care of a few injuries, she let the energy flow to her fingers as she did just that. Then she moved in front of him, both her hands cupping his face, stroking it gently.

"Tell me what's wrong," she spoke in susurration, trying to soothe him. "What happened?"

It wasn't until realization dawned her that she noticed Naruto was missing a certain Uchiha alongside him. Her mouth fell open, licking her lips as her neck craned while she looked around almost desperately, frantically.

"Wha… where's Sasuke?"

At the mention of the name, she could see Naruto's fist clench inexplicably tight, his teeth only grounding against one another even harder.

She felt her heartbeat quicken, but this time out of fear. Everything was starting to make sense. Naruto's tears (something she had rarely seen him do), his serious yet many injuries, the lack of the Uchiha.

"Naruto… tell me—where's Sasuke?"

"I—I didn't… I couldn't—" he was choking on his silent sobs. "We were… I had no fucking choice…!" Feeling a sudden lack of support from Sakura, he dropped on his calves, eyes shutting tight as the moisture flowing down his face had begun to stop. "He—he was being so goddamn stubborn!"

He turned his head to the side, not being able to look up at Sakura's expression, disgraced.

"So, he's…" she started, her voice in a dead calm whisper. Naruto heard her body plop to the ground as she fell on her shins as well.

_(Drip, drip, drip)_

Slowly, tears slipped down her face, onto the cold ground. Her palms pressed on the floor, her arms shaking heavily. Six months without the man she loved and the man whom she'd grown up with, whom she'd grown attached to—all of Team Kakashi's memories were flashing before her eyes.

She took slow, shaky breaths. "Did he… was he in pain, when he…?"

Naruto opened his eyes, but they were still half-lidded.

_(SFX: BOOM!)_

The sound of the explosion echoed within his ears from the memory.

"…No." He inhaled, then exhaled. "He wasn't in pain."

Forcing himself to finally look at her, he saw her hands weave themselves in her hair.

She was growing frantic.

After all, men and women are two different creatures, each with their own way of expressing their emotions.

To appease her, he wrapped his arms securely around her, his hand at the back of her head as it coaxed her to lean against his shoulder. He kept his hold tight as he began to feel her struggle against him roughly.

"No, no, no!" she whispered, her voice hoarse. "You two were supposed to come back _together_—alive _together!"_ Her struggling coming to a cease, she wept as she clung to him tightly. "You promised me… you _promised!"_

Naruto pressed Sakura to him harder.

_"__Take care of her." _

Biting his lip harshly, he buried his face in her distinct pastel pink hair. His teeth sunk into his mouth, so hard blood seeped out from a tiny cut. The taste of metal entered his mouth.

_"__Always keeping my promises, that's __**my** __ninja way!"_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa-ho-ho, I warned you, didn't I? I know none of you expected this.**

**Just to make it clear, I don't want Naruto to seem like a jerk because he left Sasuke. I'm not sure how to exactly explain this, but Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted Sakura's happiness as much as he did, even if it was at the cost of Sasuke's life. Does that make sense?**

**And as for the ending, well, I didn't really know where else to go from there. Just picture that Naruto and Sakura will, in a way, live "happily ever after" even though Naruto misses his best friend/rival and Sakura misses the boy whom she'd grown up with.**

**Heh, such a sad official final chapter. **

**Officially, thank you ALL for taking the time to read this. I know my writing style was really bad in the first few 4 or 10 chapters or something (I'm not sure, I don't really keep track :P), but for still reading on anyway. Hey, I improved, right? Hahaha.**

**So, this time for the Real Final Time, read and review!**


End file.
